SUSURROS DEL ALMA
by J.J AMY
Summary: Trunks regresara del futuro para visitar a sus padre, pero lo que no espera es que gracias a la intervención de antiguo enemigo, descubrira el amor que se esconde tras la relación de sus padres. LEMON! Bulma X Vegeta.
1. Regreso al hogar

**Regreso al hogar.**

Sus ojos divisaron la gran casa y se entrecerraron al sentir su gran energía junto a dos energías más débiles. Después de recorrer el espacio durante años al fin lo había encontrado.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras sentía su ira despertar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Hacía ya muchos años que se había jurado vengar la destrucción de su planeta y al fin podría llevar su a cabo su venganza.

Le sorprendía haberlo encontrado en un planeta como aquel y que este siguiera en pie. Pero eso no importaba, pronto las personas que lo rodeaban morirían de una forma lenta y dolorosa y no se detendría hasta que el Príncipe Vegeta conociera lo que era el dolor, para después acabar con su vida y liberar al universo de aquel malvado ser.

Con aquel pensamiento el ser se volvió translucido y desapareció como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron repentinamente y recorrió la habitación con los ojos. Había creído sentir una gran energía realmente cerca de ellos, pero ahora no percibía nada.

Se relajo nuevamente y miro la pierna que rodeaba su cuerpo.

En su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa al mirar a Bulma que dormía a su lado.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Célula había muerto y Vegeta aun estaba aprendiendo que era vivir en paz junto a su familia. La verdad es que no le estaba costando demasiado acostumbrarse a todo aquello.

- Pa pa pa pa pa.

Vegeta miro el transmisor que comunicaba con la habitación de Trunks y sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hijo que indicaban que se había despertado.

Bulma se acurruco a su lado medio despertándose ante la voz de su hijo.

- Bulma.- Le dijo él hoscamente.

- Ya voy.- Dijo ella medio dormida mientras se abrazaba más a él.

- Pa pa pa pa pa.- La voz de Trunks sonó esta vez más fuerte y nerviosa.

Aquello provoco un gruñido en Vegeta.

- Dice claramente papa.- Se quejo ella mientras se levantaba perezosa de la cama.- No se porque siempre tengo que ir yo.

A pesar de todo Bulma salió de la habitación y segundos después entraba con su hijo en los brazos, el cual se agitaba nervioso. Vegeta parecía cambiar poco a poco, pero aun no demostraba demasiado interés por su hijo, ni siquiera lo había cogido en brazos, aunque ahora toleraba más se presencia y sus llantos.

Bulma se tumbo nuevamente en la cama y coloco al pequeño entro los dos.

- Mi pequeño bribón.- Le dijo Bulma divertida mientras le hacia cosquillas en su pequeña barriguita. – Siempre despiertas a mama.

El pequeño le contesto a su madre con una gran carcajada y Bulma empezó ha hacerle gestos divertidos con la cara.

Vegeta admiro aquello unos segundos, pero rápidamente se levanto de la cama desinteresándose por ambos y entro en el baño. En segundos Bulma sintió el grifo de la ducha.

Bulma aprovecho para vestirse y bajo a la cocina para darle el desayuno al pequeño antes de que Vegeta bajara reclamando su desayuno.

Pero en aquellos momentos otra persona admiraba la Corporación Cápsula desde el cielo.

Trunks se coloco bien el cabello mientras reunía el valor para entrar en la casa. Desde allí podía notar la energía de su padre.

Hacía seis meses que no le veía, desde que Célula murió y él se marchara a su verdadera vida para destruir a los androides. Durante aquel tiempo Trunks había estado ocupado con la reconstrucción del planeta, pero aun así había echado en falta a los amigos que en esta vida había dejado y sobretodo a su padre.

Tal vez no fuera el padre que todo niño soñaba con tener, pero era su padre y por lo visto aun seguía junto a ellos a pesar de la paz que reinaba en el planeta.

Al viajar nuevamente al pasado había temido encontrar a su madre sola y descubrir que su padre les había abandonado ante la ausencia de Goku, pero no había siso así. Él estaba allí.

Vegeta estaba vistiéndose en la habitación cuando sintió la fuerte y clara energía de su hijo. Era posible? Si, sin duda era la energía de su hijo. Se pregunto si tal vez aquella energía era la misma que había sentido aquella mañana.

Vegeta termino de vestirse y con una sonrisa bajo hasta la cocina donde encontró a Bulma dando de comer a su hijo pequeño.

- Bulma, tienes una visita en el jardín.- Le comunico sentándose a la mesa.

- Una visita?- Le pregunto extrañada. – Como lo sabes?

Vegeta no le contesto a esa pregunta y empezó a desayunar.

Extrañada Bulma dejo al pequeño Trunks en su trona bien atado y salió al jardín. Lo reviso con los ojos y no vio a nadie. Entonces sus ojos se alzaron al cielo y vio como Trunks descendía de los cielos.

- Trunks!- Exclamo feliz al verle y abrazándolo con fuerza.- No sabes la ilusión que me hacer verte. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Trunks se sonrojo levemente ante el acto cariñoso de su madre.

- Estoy bien, mama.

- Pero mírate! Es posible que hayas crecido tanto en tan solo unos meses? Si aun estas más apuesto que cuando te marchaste.- Le dijo ella feliz.

Trunks se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

- Vamos entremos en casa. Justo estaba haciendo el desayuno y seguro que estas hambriento.

Los dos entraron en el interior de la casa.

- Pero dime Trunks a pasado algo?

- No, no. Todo esta bien. Pero tu.. bueno tu yo del futuro insistió mucho en que viniera aquí a pasar unos días.

- Es maravilloso.

Con aquellas palabras los dos entraron en la cocina.

Trunks casi no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su padre desayunando en la mesa de la cocina.

- Hola, padre.- Le dijo al entrar.

Vegeta le dedico una pequeña mirada, pero después volvió la atención a su desayuno.

- Destruiste a los androides?- Le pregunto de todas formas.

- Si, lo cierto es que después de todo me resulto fácil.

Vegeta hizo una media sonrisa ante sus palabras.

- Vamos Trunks siéntate, te preparare algo de comer.

En pocos minutos Bulma le sirvió a Trunks en repleto desayuno.

- Como estas las cosas ahora por tu mundo?- Le pregunto Bulma.

- Bueno. Ahora intentamos reconstruir todo lo que los androides hicieron. Pero nos faltan materiales y la cosas es bastante lenta.

- Pues no dudes el llevarte lo que necesites. – Le dijo Bulma.- Yo misma te preparare cápsulas con todo lo que necesites.

- Gracias mama. La verdad es que cualquier cosa nos será útil.

Vegeta escucho la conversación de ambos en silencio, pero cuando termino de desayunar se levanto y salió de la cocina como si nada.

La mirada de Trunks no pudo evitar seguir a su padre y Bulma fue consciente de ello.

Sin duda la vida de su hijo no había tenido que ser fácil y parecía que anhelaba mucho la compañía de su padre. Aunque ella temía que Vegeta acabara decepcionándolo. Entender a Vegeta era simplemente muy difícil, a veces, incluso imposible y temía que su hijo acabara dañado por algún mala frase de Vegeta.

- Porque no vas a entrenar con Vegeta un rato?- Le pregunto ella mientras cogía en brazos a su hijo pequeño.- Seguro que Vegeta se divierte al tener un rival de su categoría para variar.

- No se...- Dijo él inseguro.

Vamos. Ha eso has venido no?- Le pregunto guiñándole un ojo.- Al fin y la cabo a mi me tienes siempre.

Trunks le sonrió a su madre por aquello.

- No crees que le molestare?

- Bueno, seguramente se queje en poco. Pero ya conoces a tu padre. Siempre se queja por todo. Ha veces es mejor no hacerle demasiado caso.

- Si.- Dijo él con una sonrisa recordando como era su padre con melancolia.

- Vamos.- Le animo ella nuevamente.

- Esta bien.- Trunks se levanto de la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz de Bulma lo detuvo nuevamente.

- Trunks!

- Si?- Dijo él que se volvió a mirarla.

- Bienvenido a casa.

CONTINUARA...

Un capitulo cortito para empezar, pero prometo actulizar muy pronto.

Espero de todo corazon que esta segunda parte os guste tanto como la primera. (El corazon del guerrero).

Por favor, como siempre os animo a dejar reviews. Simplemente me encantan.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	2. Pequeños indicios

**Pequeños indicios**

Vegeta se movió con rapidez y su puño golpeo con fuerza la cara de Trunks quien cayo al suelo dolorido.

Vegeta nunca tenía miramiento cuando entrenaba con nadie y mucho menos con su hijo, por el simple echo de que era hijo suyo.

Pese a que las cosas habían cambiado mucho alrededor de Vegeta él seguía creyendo en la importancia de ser siempre el más fuerte. Y su hijo no podía ser menos. Debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, para cualquier enemigo que pudiera presentársele en su mundo, en el cual, él era el único guerrero. Sin amigos que pudieran ayudarlo. Y él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar solo.

Espero a que su hijo se levantara del suelo y vio que este se refregaba la cara donde lo había golpeado.

- Veo que has mejorado mucho, padre.

- Por supuesto.- Le contesto él orgulloso.- En cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

- La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para entrenarme últimamente.- Reconoció él sincero.

- Los días de paz no deben ser una excusa para dejar los entrenamientos.- Le contesto hoscamente.

- Lo se.- Dijo él algo incomodo ante el enfado de su padre hacia él.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Vegeta al ver su malestar.- Continuemos y espero que esta vez te esfuerces un poco más.

- Si padre. Lo intentare.

A su vez Bulma, que estaba como siempre en su laboratorio perdida en uno de sus inventos, sintió nuevamente el suelo temblar y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su hijo se entrenaba junto a Vegeta. Seguramente Vegeta no le estaría poniendo las cosas fáciles a su hijo, pero podía imaginar lo importante que era para Trunks estar junto a él. Había podido verlo en sus ojos minutos atrás.

Con aquel pensamiento Bulma dedico una mirada a su hijo pequeño que jugaba entretenidamente sobre una manta junto a su mesa de trabajo.

- Algún día te convertirás en un guerrero muy fuerte, mi pequeño.- Le dijo sonriente.

- Ma ma ma.- Le contesto él divertido.

Bulma se rió y le hizo un par de carantoñas a su hijo que le hicieron reír. Pero entonces una llamada por el transmisor la hizo abandonar las atenciones a su hijo.

Encendió la pantalla y ante ella quedo su padre.

Después de la muerte de Célula, sus padres había decidido hacer un nuevo viaje. Al parecer, los dos parecían encantados con la primera experiencia y no habían dudado en repetirla.

- Hola papa.- Le dijo ella.

- Hola Bulma. Como va todo por ahí?

- Muy bien.

- Y como esta nuestro pequeño?

- Maravillosamente bien. Parece que quiere empezar ha hablar.

- Oh! Eso es maravilloso. Oíste eso querida?- Le pregunto supuestamente a su madre puesto que se volvió para hablar.

- Trunks también esta aquí. Volvió del futuro ha hacernos una visita.

- Oh! Te refieres a ese muchacho que se llama igual que nuestro pequeño?

Bulma hizo un gesto desesperante ante aquello, puesto que había intentado explicarles un millón de veces que él era en realidad el pequeño Trunks solo que venido del futuro. Pero no había manera.

- Si ese mismo.- Dijo de mala gana.

- Vaya. Es una pena que estemos tan lejos. Cuanto va a quedarse?

- Pues no lo ha especificado, imagino que unos días.

- Vaya, no podríamos regresar en tan poco tiempo, pero salúdale de nuestra parte y también a Vegeta.

- Muy bien , eso haré.

- Nos vemos pronto.

- Muy bien papa, tener cuidado.

- Si si, no te preocupes por nosotros y cuida de nuestros animales.

- Acaso no lo hago siempre?- Le pregunto de mal humor.

- Si, si, No te enfades, hija.

- Adiós papa.

- Adiós.

Bulma apago el transmisor y suspiro cansada. Después su mirada se poso nuevamente sobre su hijo que seguía jugando placidamente y justo cuando iba a volver la atención al ordenador vio una sombra moverse a su espalda.

Se giro repentinamente pero no vio a nadie.

- Hola? Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto levantándose de la silla del ordenador.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y no consiguió ver a nadie en el laboratorio.

Estuvo a punto de volver a sentarse cuando un ruido al fondo del laboratorio la hizo sobresaltarse.

Dio unos pasos y miro al fondo del laboratorio y vio sobre el suelo la pieza que había provocado el ruido aun rotando en el suelo.

- Hola? Vegeta? Trunks? Sois vosotros?

Pero de nuevo el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, aunque estaba segura de que algo o alguien estaba con ella en el laboratorio. Tal fuese un ladrón o algún animal de su padre que se había escapado. No quiso arriesgarse con su hijo allí. Lo mejor era coger al pequeño e ir en busca de Vegeta para que registrara el laboratorio.

Se giro para buscar a Trunks y frente a ella quedo de repente una mujer de pelo negro y largo vestida con una especie de túnica blanca. Se asusto tanto que hizo el intento de gritar, pero antes de poder hacerlo la mujer la aferró del cuello acallando cualquier grito. Sintió su fuerza apretándole el cuello impidiéndole moverse o gritar, ni siquiera podía respirar.

- Tu serás mi cuerpo y mi venganza.

Con aquellas palabras la mujer se volvió translucida y de repente la sintió entrar en su cuerpo como si la atravesara. Y sin más Bulma cayo al suelo desplomada.

Vegeta esquivo un nuevo golpe de su hijo y de repente algo insólito capto su atención deteniendo el combate.

- Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Trunks al ver el cambio de expresión de su padre.

Vegeta no contesto a su hijo. Estaba demasiado concertado en la energía que sentía detrás de la puerta de entrada de la cámara de gravedad. La de su hijo pequeño, estaba seguro, pero aquello no era lo extraño, no. Lo extraño es que el pequeño estaba solo.

Donde estaba Bulma? No era normal en ella tener un descuido así con su hijo.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Trunks que no conseguía entender nada siguió a su padre y ante los dos quedo el pequeño niño sentado frente a la puerta.

- Pa pa pa.- Dijo él niño al ver a su padre.

- Donde esta mama?- Pregunto Trunks extrañado al ver al niño solo.

Vegeta esquivo al niño, el cual fue cogido por Trunks que seguidamente siguió los pasos de su padre.

- Bulma!- Grito Vegeta enfadado.

Podía sentir la energía de Bulma en el laboratorio. Seguramente se había concentrado en uno de sus inventos y había descuidado al niño. Sin duda no era algo habitual en ella, pero no lo dejaría pasar por alto.

- Bulma! Contéstame mujer!- Grito Vegeta aun más enfadado mientras se dirigía al laboratorio.

Trunks sintió el enfado de su padre en sus palabras y realmente temió por su madre. Pero porque estaba tan enfadado su padre? Porque su madre le había descuidado o porque por ello su entrenamiento había sido interrumpido? O lo que era mejor. Como había sabido que el pequeño se encontraba detrás de la puerta? Ni siquiera él había podido notar su propia energía al ser tan débil.

Vegeta irrumpió en el laboratorio en cuestión de segundos, realmente enfadado pero de repente su cuerpo se detuvo frente a la puerta al ver a Bulma inconsciente sobre el suelo.

- Madre!- Trunks se adelanto a él y dejando al pequeño en el suelo se arrodillo junto a Bulma e intento despertarla.

En cambio Vegeta se quedo junto a la puerta, mirando la esciena, rezando para que ella se levantara del suelo.

Al fin, para alivio de los dos hombres, Bulma abrió los ojos y se incorporo del suelo con ayuda de Trunks.

- Que ha pasado?- Pregunto ella.

- Creo que te has desmayado.- Le dijo Trunks que aun la sostenía con firmeza.- No recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

- Recuerdo haber hablado con mi padre.- Dijo ella confusa mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio con ayuda de Trunks.- Y después me gire para mirar a al pequeño Trunks. No recuerdo nada más. Ni siquiera haberme sentido mareada.

Bulma se refregó la cabeza.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza. Seguramente me la he golpeado al caer.

- Deberíamos llamar al medico para que te visite.- Le dijo Trunks preocupado.

- No, no hace falta. – Le dijo Bulma que se levanto del asiento.- Estoy bien, apenas necesito una pastilla para la cabeza y estaré como nueva.

Con aquellas palabras Bulma cogió al pequeño Trunks del suelo y se encamino para salir del laboratorio pasando junto a Vegeta que la siguió con la mirada.

Bulma dejo al pequeño Trunks dentro de un pequeño parque que había en el comedor y fue hasta la cocina para tomarse la pastilla.

Justo cuando se tomaba la pastilla la voz de Vegeta la sobresalto a su espalda.

Seguro que estas bien?

Bulma afirmó con la cabeza.

- Tal vez deberías...

Vegeta iba a sugerir nuevamente la visita al medico, pero Trunks entro en la cocina interrumpiéndolo. .

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte al medico.

- No os preocupéis, estoy bien, de verdad. Aunque de todas formas me tomare el resto del día libre. Así aprovechare para prepararos una suculenta comida.

El rostro de Vegeta cambio por completo al escuchar aquello, puesto que en su opinión Bulma cocinaba bastante mal y siempre prefería la comida que preparaban los robots domésticos.

Bulma vio aquel cambio de expresión en el rostro de Vegeta y pudo imaginar lo que él pensaba.

- Si lo prefieres puedes ayunar Vegeta.- Le dijo en un tono enfadado.

- Lo prefiero.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta abandono la cocina y Bulma aun se sintió más enfadada.

Trunks observo la imagen sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando la noche cayo sobre ellos, Vegeta aun no había regresado de donde demonios se hubiese marchado después de su conversación con ella en la cocina y eso mantenía a Bulma algo preocupada. Aunque no lo demostró ni un solo segundo frente a su hijo mayor.

- Ya tienes preparada una habitación.- Le dijo Bulma sentándose junto a su hijo en el sillón donde este veía la tele.

- Gracias mama. Te encuentras mejor?

- Si. Lo cierto es que no se lo que me ha pasado. Nunca me había desmayado sin motivo aparente. Pero no te preocupes. El dolor de cabeza a desaparecido por completo.

- Esta bien.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Entonces me iré a dormir. Si necesitaras algo...

- Estare bien.- Le interrumpió ella.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Bulma siguió a Trunks con la mirada hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba, después se acomodo en el sillón y comenzó a cambiar de canal en canal. Sabía que no podría dormirse y decidió esperar a Vegeta despierta.

Fue casi una hora después cuando los ojos de Bulma empezaron a amenazar con cerrarse. Intento mantenerse despierta, pero poco a poco el sueño comenzó a ganarle la batalla.

- Él es un monstruo.

Como un susurro, aquellas palabras se colaron en su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Observo a su alrededor, comprobando que estaba sola en el salón. Estaba segura de haber escuchado aquella voz claramente, como si alguien le hubiese susurrado al oído. Aunque tal vez solo lo hubiese soñado.

Se refregó la cara para despertarse y miro el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las doce de la noche y Vegeta aun no había regresado.

- Él es un monstruo.

Al sentir nuevamente aquel susurro en su cabeza Bulma se levanto repentinamente del sillón. Ahora estaba segura de haber escuchado aquella voz y estaba despierta. Miro a su alrededor asustada.

- Hola? Trunks, eres tu?

Pero su voz no hizo otra cosa que perderse en el silencio de la noche.

Asustada cogió lo primero que pudo para defenderse, que resulto ser un pesado jarrón y se encamino por el salón hasta el pasillo donde se extendían las escaleras que subían hasta la segunda planta.

A paso lento y realmente asustada, Bulma subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación que le había preparado a Trunks, donde vio que este dormía profundamente. Reviso el resto de la habitación con la mirada y después volvió a cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo pequeño.

De nuevo reviso la habitación del pequeño y comprobó que este dormía profundamente.

Pero al volverse, después de cerrar la puerta, una sombra quedo ante ella, haciéndola brevemente, mientras el jarrón se escapaba de sus manos.

Vegeta cogió el jarrón al vuelo sin dificultad alguna.

- Pero que haces Bulma?- Le pregunto en un susurro.

- Vegeta. Dios mío!- Dijo llevándose las manos al corazón.- Casi me muero del susto.

- Que se supone que hacías con esto?- Le pregunto Vegeta enseñándole el jarrón.

- He oído algo extraño.- Le susurro ella.- Creo que hay alguien en la casa.

- Alguien?- Le pregunto él.

- Si, tal vez sea un ladrón.

Vegeta suspiro y volvió a abrir la habitación de su hijo para comprobar que esta estuviera vacía. Después se dirigió al salón mientras que Bulma lo seguía aferrada a su espalda. Así, Vegeta registro cada habitación de la enorme casa, siendo la suya la ultima.

- No hay nadie.

- Te aseguro que escuche a alguien hablar, Vegeta.- Le dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

- Tal vez lo soñaste.- Le dijo él comenzándose a desvestir.

- No estaba durmiendo, al menos no la segunda vez

- La segunda vez?

- Su voz sonó en dos ocasiones, como un susurro Una me despertó, así que pensé que lo había soñada, pero la segunda vez estaba despierta. Dijo "Él es un monstruo".

- Él, quien?

- No lo se.

Vegeta la miro extrañado.

- Para escuchar su voz en un susurro tenía que estar muy cerca de ti para hablarte.- Le dijo él.

- Lo se. Pero también se lo que escuche. – Le dijo ella molesta la ver que él no parecía creerla.

- Ya viste que no había nadie.

- Tal vez se marcho.

- Tal vez.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta acabado de quitarse la ropa, quedándose únicamente con la ropa interior y se dirigió a la cama.

La espectacular imagen de Vegeta hizo que Bulma olvidara por completo lo ocurrido, mientras una deliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Así que sin decir una palabra más sobre lo ocurrido o preguntándole donde había estado durante todo el día, Bulma se acerco a la cama y se sentó sobre Vegeta, que estaba ya tumbado en la cama, colocando una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de Vegeta. Y sin más sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho desnudo provocándole una dulce caricia que hizo que Vegeta gruñera mientras sus manos se movían para rodear la cintura de Bulma.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que Vegeta decidiera quedarse a su lado y no había pasado una sola noche en que no se amaran plenamente. Era aquella la única forma en que los dos expresaban su unión, su amor.

Bulma se inclino sobre él y sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso que no tardo en encenderse deseoso.

Bulma no tardo en sentir las manos de Vegeta desnudándola y en cuestión de minutos sus cuerpos desnudos se enroscaban convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Era aquel el único momento del día, en el que ambos se sentían completos, cuando se perdían en los brazos del otro.

Bulma podía sentir a Vegeta moverse en su interior, mientras sus manos acariciaban su piel con decisión. Ella enredó sus manos entre sus cabellos intentado retrasar su placer extendiendo aquel momento hasta el infinito. Pero su cuerpo se perdía un poco más con cada movimiento de él, transportándola hasta la más placentera de las locuras. Y de sus labios se escaparon unas palabras antes de dejarse llevar completamente por el placer.

- Te quiero, Vegeta.

Vegeta devoro sus labios después de que ella dijera aquellas palabras, como si pudiera grabarla para siempre en su boca. Él deseo contestarle lo mismo, pues la amaba más allá de la razón. Pero era simplemente incapaz de decirlo.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, lo prometi y aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Os pido un poco de paciencia mientras la historia empieza.

Con respecto a los reviews recibidos, no creo que esta historia se parezca a ninguna otra. Tal vez Trunks haya ido de visita en otras historias, pero creo que esta sera diferente.

De todas formas agradezco vuestras opiniones. No duden en dejar más reviews. Simplemente me encantan.

Y gracias a "Freiya hibaya" por su apoyo incondicional y su amistad.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	3. Quien eres tu?

**Quien eres tu?**

En mitad la oscura noche el incesante llanto del pequeño Trunks saco al guerrero de sus sueños. Bulma no estaba en la cama, con lo que adormilado, Vegeta dedujo que debía esta atendiendo al pequeño. Se aseguro que aquel estridente ruido no proviniera del transmisor, que estaba apagado y después intento volver a dormirse.

No es que el pequeño Trunks fuera demasiado llorica, desde luego Vegeta no hubiese soportado aquello de su hijo, llorar era al fin y al cabo una debilidad, aunque solo fuera un niño, pero cuando su hijo lloraba hacia que toda la casa temblara sobre sus cimientos. Sin duda en eso se parecía a la madre.

Después de dar muchas vueltas medio dormido, Vegeta al fin se despertó completamente y se incorporo en la cama.

Su hijo llevaba ya demasiado rato llorando. Normalmente cuando la madre lo cogía en brazos y lo mecía un par de veces, él acababa por dejar de llorar. Que estaba pasando?

Miro el reloj malhumorado, las cuatro de la madrugada. Porque Bulma no hacia callar a ese mocoso de una vez por todas?

Entonces otra cosa paso por la mente de Vegeta y la imagen de Bulma inconsciente volvió a su cabeza. Y si había vuelto a pasar?

Sin más remedio, Vegeta salió de la cama vestido únicamente con la ropa interior y se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño.

Al entrar vio a Bulma con el niño en los brazos, el cual lloraba como si estuvieran matándole o algo peor y por primera vez Bulma no lograba calmarlo al mecerlo.

- Es que no puedes hacer callar ha ese mocoso?

Bulma estaba tan centrada en el llanto de su hijo que ni siquiera había percibido que Vegeta estaba allí. Lo miro desesperada, ya que casi llevaba una hora intentando que el pequeño dejara de llorar, pero no encontraba la forma.

- No se lo que le pasa, lo he probado todo. No quiere comer, no quiere dormir. Tal vez este enfermo, pero no tiene fiebre. Ya llevo así una hora.

Vegeta se extraño ante aquello y miro a su hijo. Su energía parecía normal, con lo que descartaba que estuviera enfermo. Que le pasaba entonces?

- No me importa lo que le pase, solo haz que deje de emitir ese espantoso ruido.- Se quejo él desinteresándose.

- Vegeta, es que no me has oído? No se que hacer. – Le dijo ella enfadada mientras mecía a Trunks incansablemente.

- Tu eres la madre.

- Vaya! Y eso que tiene que ver? Tu eres su padre y ni siquiera lo has cogido en brazos ni una vez.- Le echo ella en cara al sentirse dolida por su comentario.

- Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?

- Que no te tolero que insinúes que no soy una buena madre, me has oído Vegeta?- Le contesto ella realmente molesta.

Vegeta gruño. Cuando había dicho él eso? Desde luego no lo pensaba.

- Déjate de tonterías y hazle callar de una vez!- Le dijo cada vez más enfadado.- Empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

- Escúchame Vegeta. Porque no te vuelves a la cama? No resultas de gran ayuda, así que deja de molestar!- Le grito ella ya desesperada.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante aquel grito de Bulma. Su voz había incluso superado la de su hijo. Realmente ella parecía perdida y agotada.

- Creo que lo mejor es que llamemos al medico de guardia para que venga a verlo.

Cuando Bulma volvió ha decir aquellas palabras su tono se había relajado y sonó preocupante.

- Al niño no le pasa nada.- Le dijo él.

- Ocurre algo?

Los dos se giraron para mirar a Trunks que estaba junto a la puerta de la entrada. Seguramente los llantos del niño y los gritos de sus padres lo habían despertado.

- Te hemos despertado?- Le pregunto Bulma.

- No importa.- Dijo él que entro en la habitación.

- Porque no coges al pequeño un momento?- Le pregunto Bulma.- Yo llamare al medico.

- Claro.- Dijo él.

Bulma le entrego al pequeño a Trunks y como por arte de magia el niño dejo de llorar.

- Dios mío! Como lo has hecho?- Le pregunto Bulma.

- No he hecho nada.

- No importa. Por lo menos a dejado de llorar.- Dijo aliviada.- Intentare que vuelva a dormir, debe estar agotado.

Bulma volvió a coger al pequeño y sin más este comenzó a llorar nuevamente cosa que extraño a los tres.

- Que te pasa, pequeño?- Le pregunto Bulma meciéndolo nuevamente.- Soy mama.

- Devuélveselo.- Se quejo Vegeta.

Bulma obedeció y volvió a entregarle el pequeño a Trunks y como la primera vez este dejo nuevamente de llorar.

- Es como si no me reconociera.- Dijo Bulma entre sorprendida y algo dolida.

- Duérmelo de una vez.- Le dijo Vegeta a Trunks con una orden exigente.

Trunks miro a su padre.

- No se como hacerlo.

- Magnifico.- Se quejo.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta salió de la habitación para volver a la cama.

Poco rato después sintió que Bulma entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Pero no se tumbo en esta. Permaneció allí sentada durante largo rato con la luz apagada.

Vegeta intento ignorar ese echo y dormirse nuevamente, pero no pudo y al final se giro para mirarla.

- Que ocurre ahora?- Se quejo él.- Metete de una vez en la cama, mujer.

Bulma no respondió a aquello. Estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que había pasado como para hacerle caso a Vegeta. Tal vez pudiera parecer una tontería, pero el echo de que no consiguiera dormir a su hijo le había dolido. Había sentido como si su hijo no la reconociera. Era su hijo! Sus brazos debían ser el lugar más cómodo y seguro del mundo. Pero aquella noche no lo había sido para su hijo. Quien al final se había quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos de Trunks.

En seguida supo que no conseguiría dormir con aquello en su cabeza, así que se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Por primera vez en seis meses Vegeta se despertó solo en la cama y resulto ser una extraña sensación. Estaba acostumbrado a despertarse con el cuerpo de Bulma rodeando el suyo, ya fuera con una pierna o un brazo.

Se levanto malhumorado por aquel simple echo y fue a ducharse.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, Bulma ya estaba en la cocina y le daba el biberón a su hijo.

Vegeta observo aquello durante unos instantes. Había visto aquella imagen un centenar de veces y esta resulto ser diferente a todas.

Solo hacía falta mirarles para ver que tanto el niño como la madre estaban incómodos con la situación. Como si fueran dos desconocidos.

Que estaba pasando? Se pregunto Vegeta extrañado.

Bulma termino de darle el biberón a Trunks y después lo sentó en la trona para empezar ha hacer el desayuno de Vegeta y de Trunks. Y por extraño que pareciera, se sintió liberada al soltar al niño de sus brazos. Ella misma podía sentir que su hijo no estaba cómodo en sus brazos y eso hacia que ella misma se sintiera incomoda.

Hizo el desayuno en silencio y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- Que pasa ahora?- Le pregunto Vegeta.

- Nada.- Contesto ella que se sentó a desayunar.

- Buenos días.- Dijo Trunks entrando en la cocina.

- Buenos días Trunks.- Saludo Bulma intentando parecer normal.

Aquella mañana Bulma ni siquiera fue capaz de concentrarse en sus inventos. Se dedico a mirar a su hijo jugar sobre la manta de juegos que siempre tenía en el laboratorio. Observando cada pequeño movimiento del niño.

Él parecía normal, en realidad solo le sentía extraño entre sus brazos.

- El también morirá.

Como un reflejo Bulma se levanto de la silla de su mesa de laboratorio y se puso frente a su hijo de forma protectora. Aquella voz que nuevamente había resonado en su cabeza era ya conocida.

Aquella voz que ella solo podía sentir, que la perseguía, sonó como siempre susurrante, impidiéndole reconocer quien hablaba. Y esta vez sus palabras la aterrorizaron.

- Quien eres?- Pregunto Bulma en voz alta mientras su mirada recorría el laboratorio. – Se que estas aquí. Contéstame!

- Yo soy tu.

La voz sonó nuevamente a su espalda obligándola a girarse hacia el otro lado, pero nuevamente no consiguió ver a nadie.

Sin pensarlo más, Bulma se agacho para coger a su hijo y salió a toda prisa del laboratorio.

En segundos su mano aporreaba la puerta de la cámara de gravedad donde entrenaban Trunks y Vegeta.

Estas se abrió poco después y Vegeta quedo frente a ella.

- Lo he vuelto a oír! En el laboratorio!- Le dijo ella realmente exaltada.

Vegeta no necesito que ella dijera nada más y se dirigió rápidamente al laboratorio. Pero como en la noche anterior en la que había registrado toda la casa, en el laboratorio no había nadie.

Bulma seguía en el jardín con su hijo fuertemente aferrado en los brazos y con Trunks a su lado cuando Vegeta regreso del laboratorio.

- Lo has encontrado?- Le pregunto ella.

- No había nadie.- Le contesto Vegeta cansado.- Al igual que no había nadie anoche.

- Yo lo he oído!

Vegeta miro a Bulma que realmente parecía exaltada. La posibilidad de que ella se lo estuviera inventando era simplemente ridícula. Entonces que estaba pasando?

Vegeta se volvió para mirar la casa y se concentro en buscar alguna energía por débil que fuera. Pero no siento nada. Ni siquiera había nadie en los alrededores.

- En la casa no hay nadie. – Le repitió él.

- Muy bien, pues no me creas! Yo misma descubriré lo que esta pasando!

Realmente enfadada y dolida porque Vegeta no la creyera, Bulma volvió al interior de la casa.

Vegeta resoplo al verla marcharse enfadada y miro a Trunks que parecía entender menos que él.

- Tu notas la energía de alguien?- Le pregunto.

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

- Que esta pasando?

- Tu madre oye voces.

Bulma registro cada pequeña parte de la casa y al igual que Vegeta, no encontró nada. Aunque estaba segura de que había algo o alguien en la casa y por una extraña razón la había elegido a ella para comunicarse.

No podría hacer más que esperara que este volviera hacer una nueva aparición.

Vegeta siguió entrenándose hasta la hora de la comida, aunque en realidad ya no fue capaz de concentrarse plenamente en sus entrenamientos. Una vez más aquella mujer estaba metida en su cabeza ocupándolo todo.

Que maldita debilidad! Pensó mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad. De todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que haberse enamorado de ella! Que retorcido podía ser a veces el destino. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en Namek, asustada ante su presencia. Que había sido de aquella mujer? Quien le hubiese dicho entonces que ella se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida y que le daría un hijo?

Pero no era todo aquello lo que ahora le preocupaba. Era consciente de que algo estaba pasándole a Bulma. Pero el que?

Justo se hacia aquella pregunta Vegeta entro en la cocina y vio a Bulma junto al mármol de la cocina aliñando una ensalada.

Vegeta se tomo unos segundos para observarla antes de hacer notar su presencia. Con una falda corta de color marrón, Bulma lucia sus largas y delgadas piernas que le hicieron simplemente sonreír.

Debía reconocer, al fin y al cabo, que Bulma, era sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más hermosa de todo el condenado universo.

- Esta preparada la comida?- Le pregunto al fin para llamar su atención.

Supo que ella lo había oído, puesto que inclino brevemente la cabeza como si le mirara de reojo, pero Vegeta no obtuvo respuesta alguna y ella siguió cocinando como si nada.

Vegeta imagino que debía seguir enfadada. Pero de repente algo cambio.

Su energía, la que siempre percibía como una cálida luz, se torno oscura y poco a poco parecía ir adquiriendo una fuerza indigna de un humano.

No era ella, la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, pese a ser idéntica a Bulma no era en realidad ella. Era otra persona totalmente desconocida para Vegeta y por primera vez supo que tenia delante la persona que Bulma escuchaba como un fantasma.

Su oscura energía la hacía presentarse como un enemigo, pues su ira parecía ser aun más fuerte que la energía que la desprendía.

Con un rápido gesto Vegeta se planto delante de ella y aferrándola con fuerza de uno de los brazos la volteo para encararla.

Los ojos que quedaron ante él entonces, tan idénticos a los de la misma Bulma, lo miraron con una expresión entre divertida y de enfado.

Ella era consciente de que él la había descubierto y parecía divertida, como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

Como un gesto de advertencia Vegeta la empujo con fuerza contra el mármol mientras su manos apretaba su brazo con fuerza.

- Quien eres tu?

La pregunta de Vegeta sonó amenazante, pero no pareció tener efecto en ella.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Prometo actualizar en breve.

Dejen reviews, ya saben que me encantan.

JJ:AMY


	4. Confusión

**Confusión. **

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer le comunico que no estaba ni mismamente asustada. Parecía divertida, como si se burlara de él.

- Contéstame!- Le grito él enfurecido y apretando con más fuerza su brazos.

- Padre!

Trunks se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina. Había acudido al notar la fuerte energía de su padre dispararse. Al entrar en la cocina vio a su padre sobre su madre, gritándole.

Vegeta miro a su hijo.

- No te acerques. Me has oído?!- Le grito furioso.

- Pero que haces? Vas a dañarla.

- Ella no es tu madre.

Trunks miro a su madre, era sin duda ella. Porque decía su padre que no lo era?

- Mírala, es mama!

Vegeta volvió la vista a la mujer y en aquellos ojos azules en los que segundos atrás había visto reflejado una malvada ira, ahora se encontraban los ojos sorprendidos de Bulma.

- Me haces daño Vegeta.- Se quejo ella.

Vegeta se separo de ella al instante. Como podía ser? Ahora frente a él tenía a Bulma, que en aquellos momentos lo miraba sorprendida y refregándose el brazos que él segundos atrás había apretado.

- No puede ser.- Dijo Vegeta en un susurro.

- Estas bien mama?- Le pregunto Trunks que se acerco a ella preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes.

Bulma miro a Vegeta entristecida. No podía explicar que era lo que había pasado, simplemente se había encontrado a Vegeta sobre ella aferrándola del brazo con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a romperle el brazo.

A lo largo de su relación Bulma había recibido muchas amenazas de Vegeta, pero nunca lo creyó capaz de dañarla. Y mucho menos sin motivo aparente.

Que estaba pasando a su alrededor? Parecía que su felicidad se derrumbaba por segundos casi sin poder evitarlo.

Hubiese deseado echarse a llorar como una niña por el dolor de su brazos y el de su corazón. Pero era conciente de que no podía hacerlo frente a su hijo que parecía seriamente preocupado y que ahora miraba a su padre con expresión de enfado.

- Deja que te vea el brazo.- Insistió su hijo volviendo a mirarla.

- No, de verdad que no ha sido nada.- Mintió ella.

Vegeta la miro. Sabía que había usado suficiente fuerza como para haberle roto el brazo. En el extraño ser que había tenido segundos atrás frente a él no hubiese supuesto nada, pues era más fuerte que un humano, en Bulma debía haber provocado un dolor insoportable.

Que le había pasado? Como había podido confundir a Bulma con otro persona?

- Porque lo has hecho?- Le grito Trunks entonces a su padre encarándole.

Vegeta miro a su hijo. En sus ojos podía ver la ira que en aquellos momentos lo impulsaban ha hablar y no podía culparlo. Había cometido un error. Un grabe error. Que hubiese pasado si él no hubiese irrumpido en la cocina? Realmente podría haber dañado a Bulma gravemente.

- Es que no vas a decir nada?- Le grito nuevamente Trunks acortando aun más las distancias entre ellos.

Sabía que Trunks estaba dispuesto ha defender a su madre hasta el final de las consecuencias. Pero lo ultimo que debía hacer entonces era dañar también a su hijo.

- Apártate de mi camino.- Le dijo apartándolo bruscamente. – Esto no es cosa tuya.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta salió de la cocina y en segundos se perdía en los cielos.

Trunks hizo el intento de seguirlo pero Bulma lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazos.

- Ahora no Trunks. Déjalo marchar.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, Trunks y Bulma cenaron largo rato en el más profundo e incomodo de los silencios. Trunks parecía realmente afectado con lo ocurrido pero Bulma se sentía incapaz de explicarle lo que había ocurrido, pues ni siquiera ella encontraba explicación para aquello.

Pero por desgracia para Bulma su hijo rompió su silencio.

- Nunca lo entendí. Nunca entendí que lo eligieras a él. – Le dijo con voz apagada.- Tu yo del futuro me confeso que lo amabas pese a todos sus defectos, pero no llego a entender porque. Podrías haber elegido a cualquiera.

Bulma le dedico una media sonrisa a su hijo.

- Así que te dije que lo amaba?

Trunks afirmo con la cabeza.

- Después de destruir a los androides.

Bulma suspiro.

- El amor es siempre complicado, Trunks y te aseguro que con tu padre lo es mucho más. Me gustaría poder resolver todas tus dudas, pero me temo que no puedo. El amor es algo que engloba a dos personas y yo solo puedo hablar por mi.

- Porque él?

- Uno no puede elegir a quien amar o a quien no. Simplemente se hace. Al principio empezó como una curiosidad. Quería comprender que había bajo esa faceta dura de Vegeta. Empecé a pasar tiempo con él... y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba enamorada de él. Se que no es la clase de persona con la que uno sueña pasar el resto de su vida. Pero es la persona que yo he elegido. Él me ha dado un hijo maravilloso.- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.- Y aunque no lo creas, a mi manera, he encontrado la felicidad a su lado.

Trunks miro a su madre intentando comprenderla.

- Lo que ha pasado hoy...- Se adelanto Bulma con tacto.- Él jamás lo había echo antes. Jamás me ha puesto una mano encima y te aseguro que he chinchado a tu padre más allá de sus limites.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.- Ya sabes que yo puedo llegar a ser tan orgullosa y cabezota como él mismo. Pero no se lo que esta pasando, pero se que ocurre algo ajeno a nosotros que nos esta afectado de una forma extraña. Lo único que se es que no debes enfrentarle. Vegeta es demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que se ha equivocado pero a su manera acaba solucionando las cosas.

Trunks afirmo con la cabeza.

- Que crees que esta pasando?

- Hay algo o alguien en esta casa y por una extraña razón no lográis percibirlo. – Le dijo ella muy segura.- Al parecer soy la única que puede escucharle. No se que quiere, pero creo que su presencia nos esta afectado a todos. Incluso al pequeño Trunks. Aunque creo que Vegeta hoy a sido consciente de ello.

Trunks se quedo pensativo. Él no había notado nada extraño, aunque tampoco estaba habituado ha estar allí, así que tal vez no hubiese podido notar pequeños cambios.

- Estoy agotada!- Dijo Bulma para romper el silencio que había vuelto a incomodarla.- Hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo. Creo que me iré a la cama.

Bulma se levanto de la mesa.

- No hace falta que recojas nada, los robots domésticos se encargaran de todo.

- Esta bien, mama.

- Buenas noches, cielo.

- Buenas noches mama.

Una vez en la intimidad de su dormitorio Bulma se sentó en la cama realmente preocupada. Lo que le había dicho a su hijo era cierto. Realmente pensaba que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pero aun no lograba entender porque Vegeta la había atacado de aquella manera.

Con aquel pensamiento Bulma se levanto la manga de su camiseta y admiro el enorme hematoma de un color negrizo y violeta.

Si lo que fuera, afectaba negativamente a Vegeta estaban realmente perdidos.

Fue casi una hora después, cuando ya tumbada en la cama, Bulma sintió a Vegeta entrar por la ventana de la habitación.

Sabía que Vegeta hubiese preferido ignorarla después de lo ocurrido, pero Bulma estaba dispuesta ha hablar con él. Así que se incorporo y encendió la pequeña luz de su mesita de noche.

La débil luz hizo que la silueta de Vegeta apareciera en la oscuridad mientras este se desvestía en silencio.

Vegeta miro brevemente a Bulma y siguió desvistiéndose.

- Pese que estarías dormida.- Le dijo él en un extraño tono de voz.

- Te estaba esperando.

Vegeta se volvió para mirarla y entonces, gracias al camisón de tirantes que vestía Bulma, Vegeta pudo ver la enorme señal que había dejado en su cuerpo.

Apretó la mandíbula al ver el daño que le había provocado y se acerco a ella con un lento movimiento.

Cogió su brazos y lo examino con cuidado.

Bulma sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar al ver a Vegeta mirándola de aquella forma. Supo que estaba arrepentido, pero él jamás lo reconocería.

- Toma.- Dijo entregándole una pequeña moncheta.

Bulma miro la moncheta que ahora tenia en sus manos.

- Es una moncheta mágica?

- Si. Te curara.

- Como la has conseguido?

- Tuve que lanzar unas cuantas amenazas a ese maldito gato arrogante.- Le contesto él molesto.- Ahora coméntela.

Bulma obedeció y se comió la moncheta mágica. En segundos sintió una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y al mirar su brazos vio como el hematoma y su dolor desaparecían milagrosamente.

- Es increíble.- Dijo ella moviendo el brazos.

Vegeta le dedico una media sonrisa, pero entonces Bulma volvió a mirarlo con un aspecto serio borrando su sonrisa completamente. Al igual que ella, sabía, que aquello no borraba lo ocurrido.

- Que esta pasando, Vegeta?

- No lo se.- Contesto él.

Bulma acaricio la mejilla de Vegeta con suavidad y sin más se inclino para besarle.

No lo hubiese creído hace unas horas, pero ahora, lo único que sentía que curaría su corazón era sentirse amada de la única forma en que Vegeta lo hacía.

Vegeta reacciono a sus besos casi al segundo y estrechándola contra su cuerpo la coloco sobre él mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su camisón.

Durante unos minutos los dos se besaron con dulzura, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo en forma de dulces caricias.

Como siempre a Vegeta le falto apenas uno segundos para perderse en los placeres que el cuerpo de Bulma le ofrecía. Saboreaba su boca, deleitándose con su dulce sabor, deleitándose con su dulce piel y entonces una extraña incomodidad lo invadió de repente.

Sus manos se detuvieron en su espalda, mientras sentía a Bulma que seguía acariciándolo y besándolo.

Abandono su boca y Bulma comenzó a besar su cuello. En cualquier otro momento aquello lo hubiese vuelto loco. Pero no sintió nada. Sintió como si fuera otra persona la que esta sobre él besándolo y acariciándolo. Y de repente ella le susurro algo al oído.

- Tu eres el monstruo.

De un solo empujón Vegeta lanzo a Bulma al otro lado de la cama y él se levanto de esta repentinamente.

La persona que le había hablado no había sido Bulma, y aunque había sido una voz de mujer, su voz había sido totalmente diferente.

- Pero que te pasa Vegeta?- Le pregunto Bulma que se sorprendió ante la reacción de Vegeta.

- Tu no eres Bulma!- Le grito él.

- Claro que soy yo!- Exclamo ella.

Vegeta se acerco a ella con enfado y aferrándola del brazos la arrastro fuera de la cama.

- Pero que haces Vegeta? Me haces daño!- Exclamo Bulma.

Pero Vegeta pareció ignorar sus palabras y en segundos la estaba arrastrando por el pasillo en dirección al salón.

- Trunks..- Grito Vegeta justo cuando pasaba frente a su puerta.- Levántate!

En segundos Vegeta llego al salón y de un fuerte empujón tiro a Bulma sobre el sofá y la miro amenazante.

- No te muevas de ahí, me has entendido?- Le grito furioso.

- Que demonios estas haciendo Vegeta?- Le grito ella.

- Que ocurre?- Pregunto Trunks que llego al salón en cuestión de segundos realmente exaltado por los gritos de sus padres.

- Tenemos un problema.- Le contesto Vegeta.

CONTINUARA...

Aqui tiene en nuevo capitulo tan rapido como he podido. Muchas gracias por sus reviews realmente me animan a seguir.

No duden en dejar más.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	5. Tenemos un problema

**Tenemos un problema**

Vegeta se encontraba frente a Bulma, quien estaba sentada en el sillón mirando a Vegeta sin realmente entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Él tenía la mirada fija en sus ojos azules, como si fuese allí donde pudiera descubrir la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que nuevamente tenía frente a él a la verdadera Bulma, pero intentaba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Quien era la persona que la sustituía? Quien era el ser que la poseía?

Por otro lado, Trunks miraba a sus padres sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Los gritos de su padre lo habían sacado de la cama y después de decirle "Tenemos un problema" se había quedado mirando a su madre fijamente.

Bulma permanecía inmóvil en el sillón intentando descifrar la fija mirada de Vegeta. Durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos Vegeta jamás había reaccionado así con ella. Y estaba empezando a asustarse.

- Vegeta.- Le dijo con una voz calmada.

- Cállate Bulma, intento pensar. – Le dijo él malhumorado.- Lo ultimo que necesito es escuchar tu maldita voz estridente.

Bulma frunció el ceño al escucharle decir aquello y se cruzo de brazos en el sillón. Le hubiese gustado poder recriminar a Vegeta por aquellas palabras, pero sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar de hacerlo. Después dedico una mirada a su hijo, quien en aquellos momentos miraba a Vegeta y realmente parecía molesto con la forma que él había usado para hablarle. Deseo que él no hubiese estado allí para presenciar aquello, pues Trunks estaba realmente lejos de entender lo que les unía. Pero había sido Vegeta quien había involucrado a su hijo en aquello.

- Vamos, aparécete ahora. – Dijo Vegeta mirando a Bulma. – Deja de esconderte.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron impresionados. Se lo estaba diciendo a ella? Desde luego la estaba mirando fijamente.

- De que hablas Vegeta?- Le dijo ella.

- Bulma, he dicho que te calles, maldita sea! No me hagas volver a repetírtelo!

- Pero si eres tu el que me esta hablando!- Se quejo ella.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia delante de una forma amenazante y en cuestión de segundos se hijo se interpuso entre ambos.

Padre e hijo se miraron amenazantes, pero Vegeta retrocedió nuevamente. No era el momentos de imponerse a su hijo, seguramente é estuviera tan perdido como ellos mismos.

- Apártate muchacho. – Le dijo en un tono normal.

- No. No voy a permitir que la dañes otra vez, padre.

Vegeta gruño brevemente ante aquello.

- Como si pudieras evitarlo!

- Ponme a prueba.- Le amenazo él.

- Basta!- Grito Bulma levantándose del sillón realmente temiendo el enfrentamiento entre ambos.- Me habéis oído? Basta!

Vegeta miro a Bulma realmente enfadado y como si ella le entendiera a la perfección ella volvió a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón mientras daba un largo suspiro de preocupación.

- Ahora apártate Trunks. – Le dijo nuevamente a Trunks.

Pero su hijo no se movió de donde estaba, pese a saber que su padre era mucho más fuerte que él.

Eso le agrado a Vegeta, le recordaba una vez más que su hijo no temía a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Sin duda algo digno del guerrero que era. Aunque aquello supusiera un problema entonces.

- No voy a dañarla, así que apártate de una vez Trunks.- Le dijo un poco más enfadado.- No te he hecho venir para que supongas un estorbo. Así que obedece y escucha.

Aquella palabras tuvieron el efecto que él deseo y Trunks se echo nuevamente a un lado. Aunque no abandono su rostro de enfado.

Pero eso no le importo a Vegeta, quien volvió a mirar a Bulma fijamente.

Que podía hacer para que el ser que ocupaba el cuerpo de Bulma se presentara frente a ellos para que su hijo entendiera lo que estaba pasando?

- Maldita escoria cobarde. Porque no te atreves ha aparecer ahora que todos te esperamos?

Nada, no pasaban nada. Aparte de que Bulma y Trunks empezaban a mirarle como si estuviera completamente loco.

- Dime que quieres, dime quien eres. Sal de ella y enfréntate a mi. – Le exigió él perdiendo los estribos y gritando bruscamente.

- Basta padre!- Grito Trunks al ver que las palabras que él gritaba afectaban a su madre profundamente.- Es que te volviste loco?

Vegeta miro a su hijo con enfado.

- Cállate Trunks, no me hagas repetirlo más veces!

- No pienso callarme! Creo que has perdido la cabeza y no dejare a mi madre expuesta a ello.

Vegeta apretó los puños con fuerza. Desde luego lo que tenía que aprender su hijo es a obedecer. Aquel no era el mejor momento para mostrarse rebelde.

- No me obligues a echarte de aquí a patadas, Trunks.

- No pienso irme, padre. Así que tendrás que echarme.

- Muy bien.

Vegeta estuvo apunto de aferrar a su hijo cuando la risa de Bulma irrumpió en la cabeza de los dos hombres con mucha sorpresa. Y no porque no fuera momento de risa, sino, porque esta, a pesar de ser claramente la voz de Bulma, no era digna de ella.

Era una risa casi diabólica. Y mientras Trunks se quedaba paralizado sin comprender lo que sucedía Vegeta tubo claro que tenía frente a él el ser que les estaba volviendo locos a todos. Aunque esta vez incluso usaba la voz de Bulma, seguramente para confundirles más de lo que ya estaban.

Dejando a su hijo a un lado, Vegeta se aproximo a Bulma que seguía riéndose y esta vez su mirada furiosa fue hacia ella.

- Quien eres? – Le pregunto enfadado.

- Es divertido ver que no sois capaz de controlar a vuestro hijo, Príncipe Vegeta.

El rostro de Vegeta cambio por completo al escuchar su nombre. En la tierra nadie lo llamaba así, a no ser que Bulma lo usa como algo para molestarlo. Eso suponía que tenía frente a él a alguien de su pasado y eso nunca podía ser bueno.

Por otro lado Trunks no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a él tenía a su madre y hubiese podido jurar que era ella si no fuese por el tono de voz entre victorioso y diabólico que esta usaba. Aunque su padre parecía poder diferenciarlo con mucha rapidez. Incluso antes de que esta hablara.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, contéstame!- Le exigió Vegeta.

- No creo que estés en posición de exigir nada, Príncipe Vegeta. Me temo que esta vez seré yo quien controle el juego.

Vegeta sintió su ira recorrer por sus venas al comprender que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Nada podría hacer él mientras aquel ser compartiera cuerpo con Bulma.

- Porque no dejas de esconderte en esa humana y te enfrentas a mi?

De nuevo Bulma echo a reír.

- Creo que aun no has entendido el juego Príncipe Vegeta. No se trata de luchar contra ti. – Bulma se puso en pie y se acerco a Vegeta quedando a escasos centímetro de él.- Se trata de hacer que conozcas el dolor que tu me hiciste conocer a mi. Se trata de verte acabado, de destruir todo lo que te rodea, hasta que ya no te quede absolutamente nada. Tal vez ya no tengas un planeta que destruir, pero te aseguro que cuando termine contigo y con tu familia desearás estar muerto.

Vegeta escucho como aquellas palabras se iba clavando en su alma como cuchillos afilados. Una amenaza como aquella no hubiese significado nada un año atrás. Seguramente se hubiese reído en su cara. Pero ahora que sabía lo que era amar a una familia, sabía lo que supondría perderla y con aquello entiendo el gran poder que aquel ser tenía sobre él y el daño que podría causarle. Si realmente hablaba en serio seguramente y como el ser había dicho, Vegeta desearía dentro de poco estar muerto.

E aquí porque un guerrero no debe amar. Porque una debilidad era lo que un enemigo siempre buscaba, lo que siempre utilizaba contra uno. Y sin duda alguna, una debilidad era lo que le convertía en perdedor incluso antes de empezar a luchar.

- Vegeta.

La voz de Bulma le hizo volver en si y de nuevo quedo frente a él la mujer que amaba.

- Estoy agotada.- Le dijo.- Todos estamos muy cansados y seguro que mañana todo esto se presentara algo más claro.

Vegeta miro a Trunks, quien parecía tan afectado por las palabras que minutos atrás les había derrotado a ambos como él mismo y fue él quien hablo esta vez.

- Tenemos un problema.

CONTINUARA...

Un capitulo corto pero interesante. Prometo que actualizare mañana mismo. Espero que os este gustando la historia.

Como siempre agradezco vuestros reviews, asi que no duden en dejar más. Simplemente me encantan y me animan a seguir.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	6. Motivos de venganza

**Motivos de venganza. **

Durante su ya larga vida, Vegeta se había enfrentado a un numero incontable de enemigos. Cada uno de ellos diferente al otro, cada uno de ellos más poderoso que el anterior. Pero jamás se había sentido tan vencido como en aquel instante, cuando ni siquiera había empezado a luchar.

Y que podía hacer? Un guerrero del espacio ganaba sus batallas con su fuerza y sus golpes. Entonces como ganar a un enemigo al que no podía tocar? Un enemigo que había elegido el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba como escudo protector.

Estaba perdido, realmente perdido. Estaba demasiado involucrado sentimentalmente para pensar con claridad. Sabía que el daño que le causara a la mujer que había en el cuerpo de Bulma, porque sabía que era una mujer, se lo haría a la misma vez a Bulma. Eso ya había quedado claro con anterioridad y pese a que el ser femenino que había en su interior era mucho más fuerte que Bulma, aunque incomparable con él, el cuerpo de Bulma seguía siendo tan frágil como siempre.

- Vegeta.

La voz de Bulma volvió irrumpir en su cabeza.

- Vete a la cama Bulma.- Le contesto él aun pensativo.

- Que problema tenemos?- Le pregunto ella por lo que él y su hijo habían dicho.

- Ninguno.

Bulma miro a Trunks, supo que Vegeta le estaba mintiendo, pero esta vez su hijo guardo silencio.

Quien era? Se pregunto nuevamente Vegeta. Sin duda tenía que ser alguien de su pasado, pero este parecía haberse perdido en su cabeza enterrándose poco a poco ante su nueva vida.

Debía haber visto algo así antes, pues porque por lo que había dicho "Tal vez no tengas un planeta que destruir" le hacia deducir que él había destruido el planeta donde este ser vivía y aquella era su venganza.

La respuesta llego a su cabeza de repente. Aquel recuerdo olvidado. Un pequeño planeta de color rojo, muy lejano a la tierra. Sus habitantes, todo mujeres, débiles, pero con la gran habilidad de volverse translucidas y desaparecer. Aunque al principio solo hacía falta pillarlas desprevenidas para terminar con ellas, después descubrieron que también tenían el poder de invadir los cuerpo de los guerreros más débiles.

Vegeta había sido muy joven cuando todo aquello sucedió. Entonces el planeta Vegeta aun existía y su padre le había mandado a exterminar aquel planeta como forma de entrenamiento, pues jamás hubiesen podido sacar demasiado dinero de un planeta tan pequeño y pobre como aquel.

Para él resulto ser un simple juego de niños, cuando para él jugar significaba asesinar de una forma brutal. Al final, matando a sus mismos guerreros "contaminados", como dijeron entonces y con un poco de paciencia, acabaron por destruir aquel planeta borrándolo del universo para siempre.

Toda una raza exterminada. Pero entonces para él aquello no significaba nada. No fue hasta que su propia raza fue exterminada hasta que no empezó a darle importancia a aquello, aunque tampoco demasiada. Al fin y al cabo eran seres inferiores y a quien le importaba?

Pues bien, al parecer cometió un error y alguien escapo de aquel maldito planeta rojo llamado Fagor y ahora estaba dispuesto a vengarse.

- Vegeta estas bien?- Le pregunto Bulma al ver a Vegeta perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Te he dicho que te vayas a la cama.- Le contesto hoscamente.

- Vaya, primero me sacas aquí a rastras y ahora me mandas a la cama como si fuera una niña.- Contesto ella enfadada.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula con enfado. Lo ultimo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos es que Bulma se pusiera a la defensiva.

- Madre.

Bulma miro a su hijo. Su tono había sido como una especie de advertencia, como si le dijera "ahora no".

- Muy bien. Me iré a la cama. – Se rindió ella.

Realmente enfadada y sin entender absolutamente nada Bulma se fue escaleras arriba. Mientras que los dos hombres esperaron en silencio a que ella se fuera.

- No vas a contárselo?- Pregunto Trunks cuando Bulma ya se había marchado.

- No ahora. Seguramente esa mujer pueda leer todo lo que este en la cabeza de Bulma y de momento ya sabe demasiado.

- Como sabes que es una mujer?

- Te lo explicare más tarde. Ahora quiero que cojas al pequeño y lo lleves con la mujer de Goku.

- Esta bien.- Accedió él.

- Dile que no deje de vigilarlo y que solo tu podrás ir en su busca, ni yo, ni tu madre. Me has entendido?

Trunks no comprendió porque se añadía a si mismo en esa lista, pero de todas formas accedió.

- Esta bien.

- Se trata de un juego psicológico así que seguramente intente enfrentarnos como ya a conseguido.

Trunks se sintió mal por aquellas palabras. Ya que al no haber podido intuir lo que claramente había intuido su padre les había echo enfrentarse ya.

- Vas a tener que aprender a obedecerme.

Trunks afirmo con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, vete. – Le ordeno Vegeta.

Trunks obedeció todo lo deprisa que puso. Cogió algunas de las pertenencias del pequeño y en segundos se alzaba en el cielo alejándose de la Corporación Cápsula.

Una vez solo Vegeta se sentó en el sillón del salón y se concentro en la energía de Bulma. Por una extraña razón sentir su energía lo hacia relajarse, era como la sensación cálida del hogar. Deseo irse a la cama con ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Debía quedarse allí y esperar a Trunks. Él debía conocer contra quien se enfrentaba y tal vez entre los dos lograban pensar en algo para solucionar aquello.

De regreso a la Corporación Cápsula Trunks no pudo quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Lo cierto es que él no lograba entender realmente lo que estaba pasando ni en que consistía realmente la venganza que ese ser tramaba hacia su padre.

No ponía en duda que su padre se enfrentaría a ese enemigo como a todos los demás por el simple echo de que él nunca se rendía. Abandonar una lucha supondría para él una vergüenza que no se podía permitir. Su orgullo no le permitiría nunca abandonar. Pero como podría ese ser dañar a su padre a trabes de su madre? Eso supondría imaginar que su padre sentía algo hacia su madre y eso era sin duda demasiado suponer, aunque el ser lo había dado por sentado.

Tal vez eso les diera algo de ventaja. Pues él estaba muy lejos de creer que su padre quisiera a su madre o a él.

Sin duda tenía que tener en cuenta que a pesar de todo su padre se había quedado junto a ellos, pero de eso a que Vegeta les quisiera... estaba sin duda demasiado lejos. En realidad él no creía a su padre capaz de querer. Simplemente no sabía hacerlo.

Al llegar a la Corporación Cápsula Trunks encontró a Vegeta sentado en el sillón del salón.

- Lo has hecho?- Le pregunto Vegeta nada más ver entrar a su hijo.

- Si. Son Gohan me aseguro que lo vigilaría el personalmente y que solo permitiría que yo fuera en su busca.

- Que le has contado?

- Más bien poco, contando lo poco que yo se.

- Bien.- Dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pie.

- Padre. Se que no deseas contarle nada a mama, pero como crees que reaccionara cuando mañana se levante y compruebe que el pequeño Trunks no esta?

Vegeta hizo una mueca de incomodidad frente aquello. Conociendo como conocía a Bulma sin duda iba a poner el grito en el cielo al descubrir que le había quitado al niño.

- Mañana hablaremos con ella.- Contesto sin más.

- Vas a contarme lo que esta pasando?

Vegeta miro a su hijo de reojo.

- Creo que nos enfrentamos a un ser del planeta Fagor. Un planeta que destruí cuando solo era un niño.

Trunks hizo una mueca extraña al escuchar aquello.

- Mi padre me mando con un grupo de soldados al planeta Fagor con la orden de destruirlo como forma de entrenamiento.

- El asesinato como una forma de entrenamiento.- Dijo su hijo realmente molesto ante aquello.

- Exacto.- Le contesto Vegeta.- Era algo bastante común.

Trunks hizo un gesto de malestar. Si su padre ya hacia aquello cuando solo era un niño podía imaginar porque había llegado a convertirse en lo que era.

- Los habitantes del planeta Fagor eran todo mujeres con la capacidad de volverse translucidas y desaparecer. Al principio nos pareció divertido y solo teníamos que esperar y pillarlas desprevenidas para matarlas. Después descubrimos que esas mujeres también poseían el don de poseer a los soldados más débiles, controlando así su mente y sus actos.

- Entonces esto es algo a lo que ya te has enfrentado. – Dijo Trunks animado.- Como conseguisteis deshaceros de ellas?

- Muy sencillo.- Dijo Vegeta con normalidad.- Matemos a los soldados que se habían visto poseídos y el ser moría con ellos.

El rostro de Trunks volvió a palidecer.

- Mataste a tus propios soldados?

- Pues claro que si, no quería perder más tiempo en aquel estúpido planeta y su fallo había sido la debilidad, así que no se perdió nada con su muerte. No eran más que una panda de guerreros de tercera clase. Escoria! Mi tiempo era más valioso que sus vidas.

Trunks se sentó en el sillón tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Si era cierto que su madre le había dicho lo mucho que había cambiado su padre desde que conocía a Goku, pero no pudo imaginar cuanto hasta que no escucho a su padre relatar aquello sin darle importancia.

Aquel acto era solo digno de un monstruo y para entonces su padre solo había sido un niño. Agradeció que aquella raza, su raza, hubiese desaparecido. Sin duda habían merecido aquel destino.

- Esa solución no es viable con mama.- Le contesto Trunks.

Vegeta miro a su hijo intentando averiguar sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que Vegeta hablaba de algo de su pasado y su hijo parecía afectado por sus actos. En realidad, él y su hijo siempre habían sido dos desconocidos unidos por el azar. No se parecían, no tenían el mismo carácter, ni los mismos valores. Él era un guerrero del espacio y su hijo no dejaba de ser un humano.

Aunque debía seguir así. No dejaría que su hijo descubriera lo que sentía hacia su familia y sobretodo hacia Bulma. Ya tenía suficiente con que su enemigo conociera su debilidad.

- Si tienes una idea mejor, dila.

- Tu has metido a mama en esto y tu vas a sacarla!- Le dijo Trunks enfadado.- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de la gente que asesinaste en tu pasado.

- No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, muchacho. Mi intención no es matar a Bulma, con eso le daría a ese ser una victoria que no merece.- Le dijo enfadado.- Pero me temo que no se como hacerlo. Ni se que demonios tiene pensado hacer ese ser. Así que tendrás que dejar a un lado todos esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos y pensar fríamente.

- Esta bien.- Contesto él.

- Ahora vete a la cama. Yo vigilare a tu madre esta noche.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta abandono el salón escaleras arriba. En segundos entraba en la habitación de Bulma, donde esta dormía placidamente acurrucada en su lado de la cama y se detuvo a admirar la maravillosa visión que ella ofrecía.

Sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles para todos, pero decidió dejar eso a un lado en aquel momento y se tumbo en la cama junto a ella.

Bulma no tardo ni un segundo en sentir su presencia en la cama y adormilada se dio la vuelta para abrazarse a él.

Vegeta la rodeo con sus brazos y aspiro su dulce aroma de mujer que siempre le hacía enloquecer y se dejo embriagar por la calidez de su cuerpo.

Pasaría el resto de la noche despierto, ha su lado. Intentando protegerla de ella misma, intentado protegerla de él.

CONTINUARA...

Cumplo con lo prometido. Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo!!!! La cosa se esta poniendo interesante, aunque aun se podrá mucho mejor.

Besos para todos y muchissssssimas gracias por los reviews. Como siempre les animo a dejar más para expresarme sus opiniones.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	7. La venganza

**La venganza.**

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron perezosos. Busco a Vegeta en la cama, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente se hubiese levantado ante para entrenar. Se incorporó en la cama sintiéndose verdaderamente cansada y miro el despertado. Las 10! Como había podido dormir tanto? Normalmente Trunks la despertaba a primera hora de la mañana y si ocurría el milagro de que su hijo dormía un poco más era Vegeta quien acababa despertándola exigiéndole el desayuno. Miro el transmisor que comunicaba con la habitación de Trunks y comprobó que estuviera encendido. Todo aquello era realmente extraño.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto y gusto se quito el camisón lanzándolo a la cama la puerta del baño se abrió y Vegeta entro en la habitación vestido y recién duchado.

- Vegeta!- Dijo sorprendida al verle.

Vegeta la examino con los ojos detenidamente, primero asegurándose de que ella fuera en aquel momento Bulma y después deleitándose con el esbelto cuerpo de Bulma únicamente cubierto por sus diminutas braguitas. Aquello provoco una radiante sonrisa en él.

Bulma se sonrojo ante la penetrante mirada de Vegeta e inconscientemente sus brazos cubrieron sus pechos desnudos.

- Es muy tarde, porque no me has despertado antes?- Le pregunto intentando ignorar aquella mirada.

Vegeta se encamino hasta ella y con suma suavidad retiro los brazos que cubrieron la maravillosa visión de los perfectos pechos de Bulma.

- Vegeta...- Le dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Pero Vegeta continuo sin decirle una sola palabra, sabía que seguramente aquel seria el ultimo momento de paz que viviría con ella hasta derrotar a su enemigo y quería aprovecharlo, memorizando en su cabeza cada pequeño detalle de ella.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron dulcemente sus pechos provocando un gemido en Bulma. Después se acerco más a ella, acortando las distancias, y sus dedos acariciaron su espalda, deslizándose dulcemente desde la nuca hasta sus caderas. Allí se detuvieron un segundos antes de desprenderse de su ropa interior.

Una vez la tubo completamente desnuda entre sus brazos, Vegeta acaricio sus muslos con deleite para después aferrarla con fuerza de sus glúteos para levantarla del suelo y colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cintura la llevo hasta la cama para tumbarla debajo de su cuerpo.

Bulma sintió que todos su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentirse bajo el pesado cuerpo de Vegeta y rodeando a Vegeta por el cuello empezó a besarlo desesperadamente.

Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ambos, pero ninguno de los dos había dejado de desear al otro con la misma fuerza con la que lo hicieron la primera vez. Casi podían decir que su deseo había aumentado con el paso de los meses.

Los dos se besaron durante largo rato mientras sus manos se acariciaban con posesión, Vegeta ni siquiera pudo esperar a que ella lo desvistiera. Se quito los pantalones a toda prisa y cuando se coloco nuevamente entre sus piernas lo hizo para colarse dentro de ella con una suavidad que hizo que Bulma volviera a gemir nuevamente.

No había nada en el mundo que hiciera a Bulma sentirse tan completa como cuando sentía a Vegeta dentro de ella, convirtiéndolos en una sola persona. Y es que si Vegeta era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos fuera de la cama, dentro de ella parecía que su cuerpo hablaba por él y era en el único lugar en que Bulma se sentía realmente amada por Vegeta, aunque seguramente eso solo fuese una sensación creada por su cabeza.

Pero todo aquello se borro de su cabeza cuando Vegeta empezó a moverse en su interior provocando que su deseo se expandiera por su cuerpo como oleadas de placer.

El ritmo de sus embestidas fue aumentando en ritmo a su placer y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su cuerpo exploto en un placer inexplicable que la hizo gemir nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Los gemidos de Bulma parecieron colarse en su cabeza, desarmándolo completamente y el mismo fue impulsado en un placer que exploto dentro de ella para llenarla con su vida. Segundos después su cuerpo caía saciado sobre el de ella.

Normalmente para Vegeta allí acababa cualquier acto cariñoso, pero aquel día permaneció dentro de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello y sus labios seguían besando la dulce miel de sus labios.

Bulma casi no podía creer aquello, con lo que se mantuvo en silencio, saboreando sus labios y saboreando aquel maravilloso momentos que Vegeta le estaba regalando.

Pero aquel maravilloso sueño acabo por terminarse y Vegeta se vio obligado a levantarse de la cama para empezar e enfrentar todos los problemas que se les venían encima. Sobretodo cuando Bulma se enterara de que el pequeño Trunks no estaba en la casa.

Bulma observo a Vegeta vestirse mientras su cuerpo se desperezaba en la cama con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, pero entonces volvió a mirar el reloj. Las 10:45!

- No es extraño que el pequeño Trunks no se haya despertado todavía?-Pregunto ella extrañada.- Tal vez Trunks este jugando con él.

Vegeta borro cualquier rasgo de felicidad en su rostro y miro a Bulma con seriedad.

- Vístete, tenemos que hablar.

Bulma se extraño ante aquello para luego recordar todos los momentos extraños que habían vivido últimamente ofuscando su mente. Sin decir nada más Bulma se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando termino se sentó en la cama y miro a Vegeta que parecía esperar a que ella terminara.

Como explicárselo? Era lo que ahora Vegeta se preguntaba en su cabeza.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo extermine un planeta llamado Fagor. En el residían unas mujeres con capacidad de volverse translucidas y poseer el cuerpo de otros seres más débiles. La voz que escuchas a veces en una superviviente de ese planeta que ha venido dispuesta a vengarse de mi y me temo que por desgracia a elegido tu cuerpo.

- Que?- Pregunto ella atónita.

- Ella nos ha hablado a mi y a Trunks atreves de ti, pero al parecer tu no recuerdas lo que ocurre en ese transcurso de tiempo.

- Espera.- Dijo ella poniéndose en pie.- Me estas diciendo que hay alguien dentro de mi que me utiliza para vengarse de ti?

- Si.

Bulma se quedo atónita, no sabía si echarse a reír por la extraña ocurrencia de Vegeta o si gritarle. Lo que él decía era claramente algo imposible.

- Yo no estoy poseída!- Le contesto ella enfadada.- Y la verdad es que no le veo la gracia, Vegeta.

Vegeta hizo un gesto de enfado ante su respuesta.

- Suelo bromear yo acaso?

- No y desde luego este no es el mejor momento para empezar ha hacerlo.

- No estoy bromeando, tu misma la has escuchado hablar y Trunks te dirá lo mismo que yo. Ese ser tiene el poder de controlarte y me ha amenazado con dañaros a vosotros. Por ese mismo motivo he creído conveniente alejar a Trunks de aquí.

- Que?

- Lo que has oído.

De un fuerte empujo Bulma aparto a Vegeta de su camino y a toda prisa se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Al entrar vio la cuna vacía y percibió que faltaban algunas cosas.

- Él estará bien.

Bulma se giro para ver a Vegeta junto a la puerta.

- Donde esta?

- No puedo decírtelo. Lo que tu sabes lo sabe ella también.

Bulma sintió una fuerte opresión bajo el pecho que pareció impedirla respirar. Podía soportar muchas cosas de Vegeta pero no permitiría que la apartara de su hijo.

- No puedes separar a un hijo de su madre!- Le dijo ella enfadada

- Lo he hecho por su bien.

- Yo jamás le dañaría! – Le grito perdiendo los estribos.- Es mi hijo! Mi vida!

Vegeta permaneció en silencio pese a desear brevemente estrangularla por gritarle de aquella manera, pero sabía que ella tenía verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, aunque estuviera equivocada.

- Contéstame! Dime donde esta mi hijo!

Por suerte para Vegeta, ante sus gritos Trunks apareció en la habitación.

- Madre!

- Ahora no Trunks.- Le dijo ella severa.- Esto es entre tu padre y yo.

Vegeta suspiro ante la mirada de enfado que le dedico Bulma tras decir aquellas palabras.

- Porque no le explicas a tu madre porque su hijo no esta en casa! Si vuelve a gritarme seguramente acabe matándola!

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta abandono la habitación realmente enfadado.

Trunks miro a su madre realmente preocupado.

- Madre el pequeño Trunks esta a salvo, te lo aseguro.

- Tu también?- Le pregunto ella realmente sorprendida.

- Jamás pensaría que pudieras dañarme madre, pero el ser que te posee te controla completamente, ni siquiera recuerdas lo que pasa.

- Dios mío!- Realmente agotada Bulma se sentó en una mecedora que había junto a la cuna de Trunks. – Esto no puede esta ocurriéndome.

- Estamos buscando una solución, madre.

Bulma miro a su hijo con ojos de preocupación.

- Es que no te das cuenta Trunks? Tu padre ha perdido la cabeza. No puedes confiar en él. Yo nunca lo he hecho.

- Que?- Pregunto él sorprendido.

- Siempre esta inventándose cosas como esta. Yo no quise que tu te enteraras pero... Trunks este seguramente en peligro.

- Madre no...

- Cometí un error, nunca debí dejar que él se quedara con nosotros! Mira lo que ha hecho. Te ha puesto en mi contra.

Vegeta ni siquiera había llegado a la cocina cuando la oscura energía del ser ocupo por completo la energía de Bulma. De nuevo estaba allí y estaba a solas con su hijo.

Subió las escaleras todo lo deprisa que pudo y en segundos llego a la habitación para ver que la mujer se levantaba de la mecedora y se aproximaba a su hijo.

- No des un paso más maldita escoria cobarde!

Trunks miro a su padre y por sus palabras dedujo que hacia rato que ya no hablaba con su madre y él no se había dado cuenta. Como podía hacerlo su padre?

Bulma, o mejor dijo, el ser que ahora la ocupaba, se rió divertida.

- Príncipe Vegeta. Aun no has comprendido que no puedes hacer nada para detenerme?

- Te aseguro que lo haré.- Le contesto él con ira.

- En Fagor.- Dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hasta él.- Tus prisas por destruir mi planeta te hicieron inconsciente de algo. Lo único que ahora sabes es que si mataras a la mujer conseguirás destruirme, pero lo que no sabes es que tienes un tiempo limitado para eliminarme y el tiempo pasa deprisa.

- Que quieres decir?- Le pregunto Vegeta sorprendido.

- Cuando poseemos a una persona iniciamos una conexión que aumenta con el paso de los días. Si no se detiene pronto no podrás diferenciar entre una y otra, así que el truco de la energía no te servirá por mucho más. Conseguirás diferenciarnos entonces?- Con aquellas palabras Bulma paso un dedo seductor por el pecho de Vegeta, mientras sonreía divertida.

- Si crees que no podría diferenciaros es que no me conoces.- Le dijo él hoscamente mientras aferraba su mano y la apartaba de él con brusquedad.

La mujer dejo de sonreír brevemente ante sus palabras, pero nuevamente sonrió.

- Entonces tal vez debería contarte que para poder vivir dentro del cuerpo de tu mujer necesito alimentarme de ella. Primero empezara como un pequeño cansancio. Pero poco a poco iré absorbiendo toda su energía haciendo más presente mi ser e eliminando poco a poco el de ella hasta agotar toda vida que haya en ella. Dime ahora entonces, Príncipe Vegeta. Que prefieres, matar a tu mujer o ver como muere poco a poco en mis manos?

Esta vez las palabras del ser hicieron que el rostro de Vegeta cambiara por completo.

- Verás morir a tu mujer hagas lo que hagas. Tu eliges si hacerlo con tus propias manos, evítanosle la peor de las torturas y ganándote la enemistad de tus hijos y de todos los que te rodean o bien la dejas morir en mis manos en una lenta y horrible tortura. Cualquier de las dos opciones te destruirá de igual forma, haré que todo lo que amas se desvanezca a tu alrededor. Conseguiré que te hundas en la mayor de las desesperaciones en una elección que te condenará sea cual sea. Haré que no te quede nada, conseguiré que te odies por el dolor que vas a provocarle a tu familia hasta el mismo limite de tus fuerzas y sonreiré cuando te vea morir consumido por la ira y el dolor que tus actos provocaron. Mi nombre es Shine y esta es mi venganza.

Con un simple parpadeo Bulma volvió en si. Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar a solas con Trunks en la habitación del pequeño Trunks sentada en la mecedora que hay junto a la cuna del pequeño. Ahora estaba de pie, frente a Vegeta y ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Sería posible que Vegeta y Trunks tuvieran razón?

Pero entonces otra cosa capto la atención de Bulma. La mirada perdida mirada de Vegeta sobre ella.

Vegeta era conocido por su inexpresión, ahora su mirada expresaba una desolación que pareció llenar su propio corazón. Parecía perdido, lejos de ellos. Miro entonces a su hijo. Este la miraba con una profunda tristeza. Que había echo? Se pregunto. Que había echo para desarmar de aquella manera a dos guerreros como Vegeta y Trunks?

No lo recordaba, pero solo había que mirarles para ver el dolor de ambos. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, Vegeta había echo bien al alejar al pequeño Trunks de ella, aunque eso le provocara un profundo dolor.

De nuevo miro a Vegeta y casi no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

- Lo siento.- Dijo ella.

Vegeta vio escapar de sus profundos ojos azules la primera lagrima y sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos instantes.

Iba a morir, aquel pensamiento parecía paralizarle por completo. Su vida estaba en sus manos y no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Aquello era como la peor de sus pesadillas. Bulma era su vida, era su mundo. No habría motivo para seguir viviendo si ella moría y su muerte seria como una eterna tortura rompiendo su alma. Ya no concebía una vida sin ella. La necesitaba, necesitaba despertar con ella enroscada en su cuerpo cada mañana, necesitaba que su sonrisa iluminara cada día su corazón y perderse en su amor cada noche.

Pero no podía demostrar su desolación porque eso le daba más ventaja a su enemigo, debía hacer que creyera que ella no le importaba. Tal vez así, ella decidiera buscar otra forma de vengarse.

Sin decir nada, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y volvió a abandonar la habitación. Indiferencia, solo podía luchar de esa forma mientras buscaba como salvar a Bulma.

Trunks vio a su padre marcharse indiferente a las lagrimas de su madre, indiferente a lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación hacia solo unos segundos. Si él no hacía nada su madre iba a morir. Como podía no hacer nada?

Miro a su madre realmente preocupado y triste. Ya sabía lo que era vivir sin un padre, no deseaba conocer que era vivir sin una madre.

CONTINUARA...

Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo tan rapido como he podido. Como siempre agradezco mucho sus reviews y como ven cumplo lo que me piden. Les invito a dejar más y dejen sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	8. 68 horas después

**68 horas después.**

Vegeta estaba sentado en el sillón del salón con la mirada perdida en el frente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba allí pensando en alguna forma de liberar a Bulma del ser que la poseía.

Hacía ya 39 horas que había empezado su pesadilla, desde la mañana en que descubrió que Bulma estaba poseída por un extraño ser. Llevaba exactamente 39 horas sin dormir.

No encontraba ninguna forma de hacerlo. No sabía que hacer. Y si Shine no había mentido, el tiempo había empezado a terminarse para ellos.

Estaba simplemente desesperado y eso que aun no había empezado a ver a Bulma consumida por ese ser.

- No hay respuesta para tu pregunta.

Vegeta alzo la vista. Había estado tan concentrado que ni siquiera había percibido que Bulma, desprendiendo la clara energía de Shine, había entrado en el comedor.

Aquella era la segunda vez en aquel día que la tenía frente a él y era a su vez la primera vez que ella aprecia dos veces en un mismo día. Supondría eso que ya se estaba haciendo más fuerte?

Vegeta la siguió con la mirada cuando ella se encamino con un paso lento hacia él, siempre luciendo su diabólica sonrisa.

- Solo yo puedo liberar a tu mujer y como entenderás eso es algo que no pienso hacer.

- Esto solo es un enigma. Me divierto intentando descifrándolo, nada más.

- Intentas decirme que la vida de esta mujer no te importa?

- Y porque iba a importarme una mísera humana? – Le pregunto él con frialdad.- Creo que has olvidado algo en todo este juego de maquinación que has preparado. Yo soy el Príncipe Vegeta, un guerrero del espacio. No conozco el amor, ni el apego. No me importo que destruyeran mi planeta y asesinaran a mi padre. Me fue totalmente diferente. Que te hace pensar entonces que la vida de esa humana me importa?

Shine sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de Vegeta y se acerco más a él colocándose justo en frente.

- Debo reconocer que cuando llegue a este mísero planeta me pregunte que hacías aquí. Me pregunte como era posible que no hubieses destruido ya este débil planeta, cuando apenas tardaste tres días en destruir el mío. Entonces la vi.. Acurrucada a tu lado en la cama.- Le dijo agachándose frente él para quedar a su altura.- Con sus cabellos azules esparcidos por la almohada.- Le dijo con una suave voz seductora pasando un dedo por la pierna de Vegeta..- Te despertaste a su lado y justo en aquel instante vi la respuesta a mis preguntas en tus oscuros ojos cuando estos se posaron sobre ella. – Ella sonrió entonces.- Fue divertido ver, como esos ojos que una vez vi llenos de ira expresaron tanto cariño solo con mirarla.

Vegeta no se dejo influenciar por sus palabras y fingió una divertida sonrisa, pero entonces sintió la energía de Shine ser sustituida por la de Bulma nuevamente.

Bulma miro a su alrededor algo extrañada, como si por unos segundos no supiera donde se encontraba. Después miro a Vegeta y se levanto del suelo.

- Era ella otra vez?

- Si.

- Que ha dicho esta vez?- Le pregunto ella que se sentó a su lado en el sillón.- Trunks me contó lo de antes.

Vegeta gruño en un tono enfadado ante aquella información.

- No más que tonterías.

Bulma se quedo pensativa, sabía que Vegeta no le contaría más de aquello.

- Crees que lo que dijo es cierto, Vegeta? Crees que voy a morir?

Vegeta la miro ante aquella pregunta.

- No creo que mintiera, pero aun no hemos perdido.- Le contesto él.

Bulma suspiro ante su respuesta.

- Es verdad.- Dijo ella intentando animarse.- Os habéis enfrentado con seres más poderosos que ella. Seguro que encontráis la forma de vencerle. No?

Vegeta la miro, pero no dijo nada.

- Ya.- Dijo ella como si pudiera leer en su mente.- Lo que yo se es lo que ella sabe, así que no piensas decirme absolutamente nada.

- Es muy tarde, deberías irte a la cama.- Le contesto él.

- Si, la verdad es que estoy cansada.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Tienes la cena preparada en la cocina.

Bulma se marcho sigilosa hasta su habitación. Allí se sentó en la cama y se quedo pensativa. Estaba asustada. No deseaba morir, no en aquel momento en que había empezado a ser feliz junto a su familia. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer todavía.

Se levanto de la cama y se pudo frente al espejo, como si intentara ver algún cambio en ella misma. Algo que la permitiera diferencia al ser que la poseía. Pero no vio nada. Era simplemente su reflejo en el espejo.

Se aparto del espejo y comenzó a desvestirse.

Se metió en la cama pensando que no podría dormirse después de lo sucedido durante todo el día y con melancolía miro el transmisor que comunicaba con la habitación del pequeño Trunks apagado.

Apago la luz y se acurruco entra las mantas de la cama mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Estar separada de su hijo pequeño era algo realmente duro, pero ahora comprendía que era necesario y que Vegeta había actuado bien al ponerle a salvo lejos de ella.

Al final y aunque no lo había creído posible, el cansancio acabo por ganarle la batalla y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Cuando Vegeta acudió a la cocina para comer algo de cenar, encontró allí a Trunks, tan pensativo como había estado él mismo momentos atrás.

Se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada y empezó a comer del plato que Bulma había dejado preparado para él. Pero Trunks pronto rompió ese silencio.

- Hay algo que no logro entender.- Le dijo Trunks. – La energía de mama es muy débil, casi indetectable. Como es posible que tu la detectes con tanta facilidad?

Vegeta lo miro de reojo ante la pregunta. Sin duda era una buena observación. Pero no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Sabía lo difícil que podría ser para Trunks detectar la débil energía de Bulma, puesto que esta era casi inexistente, como cuando ellos mismos ocultaban su energía para no ser detectados por sus enemigos. Como decirle que él era capaz de detectarla debido a la fuerte unión que había entre ellos? Debido a que en el pasado se había esforzado duramente por saber donde se encontraba ella en cada momento del día?

Ella había sido la causa de que él lograra convertirse en súper guerrero, la causa de que su corazón volviera a latirle bajo el pecho. Todo eso le había conectado con ella de una forma que ni siquiera él lograba comprender. Puesto que llegaba a detectar su débil energía por muy lejos que ella estuviera y la sentía a veces tan fuerte como la suya propia.

No, no podía contestarle aquello, porque eso significaría reconocer que la amaba. Que la quería más allá de la razón. Que ella se había convertido en su mundo en su debilidad y que realmente estaba vencido frente su enemigo.

- Entrenamiento.- Mintió él.

- Claro.- Dijo él.

De nuevo los dos se quedaron en silencio.

- Que vamos ha hacer?- Pregunto Trunks pasados unos minutos.

- No lo se.

- Pero tenemos que hacer algo!

- Si tienes una idea dila!- Se quejo él.

Pero Trunks no pudo decir nada, porque al igual que Vegeta, no sabía ni por donde empezar.

Cuando Vegeta entro en la habitación vio a Bulma profundamente dormida y se sintió aliviado. Llevaba más de cuarenta horas sin dormir y lo ultimo que le apetecía era tener otra profunda conversación con Bulma.

Se quito la ropa y se metió en la cama vestido únicamente con unos bóxer y se dejo llevar por el cansancio. Aunque su preocupación le haría mantenerse despierto, una noche más.

El susurro hizo que Bulma se agitara en sueños. La voz parecía colarse en su cabeza, en sus sueños como una pequeña confusión.

De nuevo lo escucho, pero no lograba entender lo que retumbaba en su cabeza.

- Él.

De nuevo su cuerpo se agito nervioso, incomodo. Como si aquella voz provocara dolor en su cabeza.

- Él te dejara morir.

- No.- Murmuró Bulma en sueños.

- Dejará que mueras, sola.

- No.

- Si le matas, yo te daré tu liberación.

Bulma se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporo en la cama con una respiración acelerada. En segundos la luz de la habitación se encendió y vio a Vegeta a su lado.

- Estas bien?- Le pregunto Vegeta preocupado

- Si.- Dijo ella aun con la respiración acelerada.

- Que ha pasado?

- Ella. Ella me hablo en sueños. Dijo que me dejarías morir.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante aquella. Aquel maldito ser estaba intentado manipularlos a todos, confundirlos.

- No debes creer nada de lo que ella diga. Solo intentan confundirnos. Enfrentarnos.

- Esta bien.- Dijo levantándose de la cama.

- A donde vas?

- Me duele la cabeza. Iré a tomarme una pastilla. En seguida vuelvo.

Vegeta observo a Bulma salir de la habitación. Sentía que ella estaba extraña, como dudosa. Aquel maldito ser se estaba saliendo con la suya y no podía culpar a Bulma por dudar de él. Al fin y al cabo que había echo él para merecer la confianza de la mujer? Nada!

13:05, 52 horas sin dormir.

Sentado en una silla de la cocina, Vegeta miraba a Bulma cocinar algo para la hora de la comida.

Ella vestía un corto vestido de color azul que hacia juego con su pelo y como si nada estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor murmuraba una cancioncilla mientras cocinaba. Pero si se concentraba en ella, podía sentir que su energía había empezado a disminuir. Ella había empezado a morir.

En cualquier otra ocasión Vegeta se hubiese quejado de que ella estuviera cocinando, puesto que los androides lo hacían mucho mejor, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Simplemente permanecía a su lado, admirándola.

Entonces Bulma dejo de cantar y se giro levemente para mirar a Vegeta.

- Creo que estas demasiado callado, incluso para ser tu.- Le dijo ella.

Ella sabía que iba a morir y allí estaba, mirándole como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

- Trunks ha estado entrenándose toda la mañana, porque no lo has acompañado?- Prosiguió ella.

"Porque tengo que vigilarte" Pensó él.

- Si ella decidiera hacer algo tu no podrías evitarlo.

Esta vez Vegeta se sorprendió de sus palabras. No eran unas palabras dignas de Bulma. Vio que ella dejaba el cucharón que sujetaba con las manos y se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Anoche me dormí antes de que vinieras a la cama, no estarás molesto por eso verdad?

Esa pregunta tampoco era digna de Bulma. Él entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse en ella. La energía era la de Bulma, ella, no lo era.

- Como si eso me importara.- Le contesto sabiendo que frente a él tenía a Shine haciéndose pasar por Bulma.

Otro paso más cerca de la muerte. Como ya había anunciado Shine sus energías ya no se podían diferenciar.

- Intentas decirme que no me echaste de menos?- Le pregunto ella con descaro.

- Exacto.

Bulma se acerco a él y con un dulce gesto se sentó sobre sus rodillas y rodeo su cuello con los brazos. Hubiese deseado que ella fuera en realidad Bulma. Que estuvieran solos en la casa y haberle podido hacer el amor allí mismo. Pero eso estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

- Salte de encima. – Se quejo él empujándola.- No seas pegajosa.

- No se porque te he aguantado tanto tiempo.- Se quejo ella levantándose.- Nunca me das nada y no eres tan bueno en la cama como tu te crees.

- No sueles decir lo mismo cuando estas en ella.

- Miento muy bien.

- No tan bien como te piensas,

- Hola.- Dijo Trunks que entro en la cocina recién duchado.- Huele muy bien.

Shine pareció levemente molesta por la interrupción, pero fingió una sonrisa para Trunks.

- En seguida estará la comida.

- Por mi puedes tirarla a la basura, no pienso comer nada que hayas echo tu. – Le contesto Vegeta hoscamente.

Bulma lo miro molesta.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan grosero o es que estas de mal humor por la falta de sexo?

- Madre!- Exclamo Trunks al escucharle.

- Esa no es tu madre!- Le contesto Vegeta.

Trunks miro sorprendida a Bulma y esta pareció hacer un gesto de enfado.

- Desde cuando lo sabes?- Le pregunto Shine intrigada.

- Ya te dije que no podrías engañarme con el truco de la energía.

- Vaya, vaya, el gran Príncipe no es un hombre fácil de engañar. Aunque tu hijo.- Dijo mirándole.- No pareció percibirlo.

- Y que quieres que te diga?- Le contesto Vegeta molesto.- Al fin y al cabo es medio humano.

Trunks miro a su padre molesto por aquellas palabras.

- Es necesario que digas eso como si se tratara de un insulto!- Le dijo Bulma realmente molesta por sus palabras.

Vegeta hizo un gesto de desesperación al escucharla, esa si era Bulma.

- Esa si es tu madre.- Dijo Vegeta entonces.

- Dios mío!- Exclamo ella llevándose las manos a la boca.- Lo recuerdo!

- Que?- Pregunto Vegeta que se puso en piel

- Recuerdo la conversación que has tenido con ella, como si la hubiese vivido yo. Puedo recordarlo todo!

Los ojos se Vegeta se abrieron sorprendidos. Ya no solo compartían un cuerpo, una voz y una energía, compartían también sus recuerdos. La conexión se estaba haciendo demasiado fuerte entre las dos mujeres y eso solo podía significar que Shine estaba ganado terreno más rápido de lo que él espero.

Trunks también comprendió aquello y su rostro se ensombreció.

- Imagino que eso no es bueno.- Dijo Bulma ante el cambio de los dos hombres.

- Ella gana terreno.- Le contesto Vegeta justo antes de salir de la cocina.

Bulma miro entonces a su hijo que parecía realmente derrotado.

- No pasa nada, de acuerdo? – Le dijo para animarle.- Aun me siento perfectamente bien. Y no voy a dejarme ganar con tanta facilidad.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Trunks.

Bulma suspiro agotada y miro la comida. Tendría que tirarla, aunque no recordara que Shine le hubiese echo nada extraño a la comida, no se fiaba demasiado.

- Mandare a los androides que preparen una nueva comida, así aprovechare para darme un baño.

Bulma encendió el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera y después se miro en el espejo del baño. Le había mentido a Trunks, no se encontraba tan bien como ella deseaba. Había empezado a sentirse cansada, como si todo su cuerpo pesara más de lo normal. Y cada vez que Shine aparecía a ella le quedaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Al mirarse al espejo pudo ver en sus ojos ese cansancio que la acompañaba.

- Ellos no te dejaran ganar.- Hablo ella mirándose al espejo como si su reflejo fuera Shine.- Siempre han ganado, a cualquier enemigo. Tu no serás diferente.

La risa de ella resonó en su cabeza como un fuerte dolor atravesando su mente que le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y gemir de dolor.

- Basta!- Le dijo.- Basta!

Entonces Bulma sintió como si algo le rasgase los brazos, al mirase vio dos grandes cortes dibujarse en sangre sobre sus brazos.

- No! Esto no!

Otro nuevo dolor atravesó entonces en su estomago. La tela de su vestido se rasgo y de nuevo la sangre empezó a brotar de su herida.

- Vegeta!- Grito Bulma con todas sus fuerzas asustada mientras las primeras gotas de sangre resbalaron por su piel para gotear en el suelo.- Vegeta ayúdame!

Bulma estaba paralizada de miedo, viendo como su sangre empezaba a gotear sobre el suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Al fin Vegeta irrumpió en el baño asustado y la imagen que quedo frente a él fue realmente perturbadora.

Vio a Bulma de pie en el baño, con la mirada de una niña asustada. Su sangre brotaba de tres profundos cortes una en cada brazo y otro que cruzaba en su vientre. La sangre había empezado a gotear sobre el suelo del baño.

Podía ver el cuerpo de Bulma temblar por el miedo y eso simplemente le rompió el corazón.

Corrió hasta ella y la sujeto de los brazos.

- Bulma estas bien?

Bulma pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de Vegeta sujetándola, pero su voz sonó como si estuviera muy lejos de ella y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo.

Vegeta cogió a Bulma en brazos y la saco del baño para llevarla a la cama, en el transcurso se cruzo con Trunks.

- Que ha pasado?- Le pregunto preocupado.

- No te quedes ahí mirando como un tonto. Trae algo para que podamos curar esas heridas.- Le dijo en tono hosco.

Trunks obedeció de inmediato y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

62 horas sin dormir.

Tanto Vegeta como Trunks permanecían aun en la habitación donde Bulma descansaba profundamente dormida.

Después de haber curado sus heridas, ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lado, asustados de que otra cosa como aquella volviera a suceder.

Vegeta tenía la mirada perdida en Bulma y de ves en cuando dedicaba una corta mirada a su hijo. Sabía que aquello tampoco estaba siendo fácil para él y el cansancio empezaba a marcarse en su rostro.

- Porque no te vas a dormir? Aquí no haces nada.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Pues yo no quiero que lo hagas. Estas cansado, así no me sirves para nada. Así que lárgate.

Trunks miro a su padre y lo pensó detenidamente. En realidad tenía razón, estaba tan cansado que casi ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y después de mirar a su madre brevemente salió de la habitación.

En cambio Vegeta permaneció sentado junto a ella y volvió a perderse en su rostro.

La cosa estaba empeorando por segundos y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Como separar dos almas que compartían un mismo cuerpo?

- Vegeta.

La voz de Bulma lo saco de sus pensamientos y levantándose de la silla se sentó a su lado junto a la cama.

- Bulma, como te encuentras?

- Me siento muy cansada.- Le dijo ella con una débil voz que fue casi un susurro.

- Entonces descansa.

- No consigo descansar, ni siquiera cuando duermo.

- Debes luchar contra esto, Bulma, no te puedes dejar vencer.

Con un leve gemido Bulma se movió levemente en la cama, como si su cuerpo estuviera dolorido.

- Hable con ella. Ella siempre nos escucha. Todo lo que decimos, ella lo sabe.

- Lo se, vuestra unión se esta fortaleciendo.

- Solo espero que también compartamos el dolor.

Al escuchar aquello Vegeta fue más conciente que nunca de que Bulma era la más perjudicada en todo aquello. Y deseo con todo su corazón que ella tuviera razón y ambas mujeres compartieran el mismo dolor.

Con una dulce caricia Vegeta paso la mano por los cabellos de Bulma.

- Lo siento.

Aquellas palabras parecieron retumbar en el corazón de Bulma. Después de mucho tiempo juntos, de peleas, de causarse dolor, aquella era la primera vez que Vegeta se disculpaba y simplemente aquello la conmovió, porque la hizo consciente de que él estaba sufriendo su mismo dolor.

- Solo eras un niño.- Le contesto ella débilmente.- Ningún niño es responsable de sus actos. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Vegeta sintió que algo le aprisionaba el corazón ante aquellas palabras. Su odio y su ira eran las causantes de su dolor y ella lo disculpaba, le concedía su perdón de un acto que seguramente lo torturaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando vio que ella había vuelto a dormirse.

68 horas sin dormir.

Vegeta estaba en la habitación de Bulma caminado de un lado a otro mientras su cabeza pensaba en algún plan para sacarles de aquel maldito enredo que solo hacia que empeorar por segundos.

Bulma y Shine empezaban a ser una misma persona, con dos almas totalmente diferentes. Como hacer para separarlas?

Nunca antes había visto a nadie hacer algo igual. Y no sabía que hacer. Pero él había mentido a su familia en aquel lió y él seria quien lo solucionara.

Ya no se trataba de ganar o perder, se trataba de salvarla.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás Bulma se había ido colando en su vida casi sin percibirlo y cuando quiso darse cuanta ella se había convertido en todo lo que él amaba. Si la perdía, simplemente se quedaría sin nada. Y como Shine predijo con tono victorioso, él desearía estar muerto.

Separar dos almas, separar dos almas, era lo que repetía su cabeza una y otra vez. Donde había visto eso él antes? A lo largo de su vida había viajado mucho por el espacio y había visto cosas realmente increíbles. Habría alguna que le ayudara en aquello?

Y de repente la respuesta cruzo su cabeza.

No solo había visto algo realmente parecido en su vida, sino que lo había visto hace bien poco.

- Picolo.- Susurro casi victorioso.

CONTINUARA...

Con este caputulo concluyo la semana! Espero poder colgar un nuevo capitulo el Lunes sin falta. Prometo que la cosa se podra interesante y que muy pronto Trunks empezara a comprender que Vegeta quieres a su madre más de lo que desea reconocer.

Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews y los invito a dejar más. Ya saben que me encantan!!!!

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	9. Una solución?

**Una solución?**

- Picolo. - Susurro casi victorioso.

Goku y los demás siempre habían comentado que Picolo y el antiguo Dios habían sido en el pasado una misma persona. Durante la batalla contra los androides y Célula, Picolo había tomado la decisión de juntarse con el antiguo Dios para obtener más poder.

Así que era posible. Era posible separar dos almas que compartían un mismo ser. Bulma tenía una oportunidad de salvarse.

El grito que desgarro la garganta de Bulma hizo que Vegeta saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara a Bulma que en aquellos momentos se agitaba nerviosa en la cama como si luchara contra alguien entre gritos desesperados.

Vegeta se apresuro a llegar hasta ella y sujetándola de los brazos intento tranquilizarla.

- Bulma! Bulma tranquilízate, estoy aquí!

- No!- Grito ella.- Ella esta aquí! Ella esta aquí!

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron en la oscuridad de la noche y al escuchar los gritos de su madre se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo a su habitación.

No sabía cuantas horas había dormido desde que su padre lo había echado de la habitación de su madre. Aunque ante la oscuridad que aun lo invadía todo, no habían pasado más que un par de horas. Aunque tampoco había dormido todo aquel tiempo. Cuando su padre lo echo se fue directamente a su habitación y pese a estar realmente cansado, no había podido dormirse.

Había pensado en todo lo ocurrido desde que había llegado allí, como si intentara encontrar una respuesta en lo sucedido. Algo que lo ayudara a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero después de todo solo podía hacerse una pregunta. Que significaba su madre para su padre?

Él jamás tubo la esperanza de que él les quisiera, ni a él, si a su madre. Aunque verle en la casa, cuidando de su familia, le había despertado un poco la esperanza. Realmente le costaba creer que él siguiera allí cuando no había nada que le impidiera marcharse. Ya no había una amenaza sobre la tierra para la que él tuviera que entrenarse. Y Goku estaba muerto. Porque seguía entonces él allí? Porque no se había vuelto a marchar al espacio en busca de nuevos retos?

No tenía una respuesta para aquello. Pero hubo otras cosas que captaron su atención.

Vegeta siempre se esforzaba en dejarles claros que aquella familia, su familia, no le importaban. Pero cuando se presento ante ellos una nueva amenaza, fue él primero que pensó en poner al pequeño Trunks a salvo. Y no se había vuelto a separarse del lado de su madre.

Tal vez fuera por el simple echo de que a Vegeta no le gustaba perder, se tratara de lo que se tratara, o tal vez su familia le importaba un poco más de lo que él quería reconocer.

Pero de eso, a que les quisiera había un gran abismo. Simplemente era demasiado orgulloso para rendirse.

Cuando llego a la habitación de su madre, esta gritaba desesperada mientras se agitaba nerviosa en la cama, Vegeta estaba a su lado, sujetándola y hablándole con la intención de que ella volviera en si. Alejándola de aquello que la torturaba de aquella manera.

- Vamos Bulma, vuelve conmigo, vamos.- Le gritaba Vegeta.

La escena era simplemente espantosa. Los gritos de su madre retumbaban en la oscura noche como un grito de suplica y su padre parecía desesperado porque ella dejara de sufrir de aquella manera..

Desesperado. Sin duda era la palabra para describir el estado de su padre. Desesperado por ella, por su dolor.

- Has de luchar contra ella, no dejes que ella gane, Bulma. Lucha contra ella como luchas contra mi!

Pero de nuevo las palabras de su padre solo fueron contestadas con un enorme grito y más luchas de su madre. Ella parecía estar perdiéndose, pero su padre no parecía dispuesto a perder aquella batalla.

- Mujer! Si vuelves a gritar te juro... te juro...- Vegeta ya no sabía que decirle para hacerla reaccionar.- Bulma vamos! Se que tu puedes hacerlo! No me falles ahora! No te lo permito, me oyes? Tenemos un trato y no consiento que lo rompas! – Le dijo él desesperado.- Lo recuerdas? Nada sería siempre suficiente. Siempre es para toda la vida! Me prometiste toda una vida! Me prometiste una familia! Te exijo que lo cumplas mujer!

Trunks escucho aquello y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Su padre estaba abriendo su corazón frente a ellos y en aquellos instantes comprendió que en realidad no sabía nada de la relación entre sus padres. Solo conocía lo que su madre del futuro le había explicado, pero para entonces Vegeta era muy diferente a lo que era ahora y después había muerto dejando aquella relación inacabada.

- Nada será siempre suficiente.

La contestación de su madre había sido solo un susurro casi inapreciable. Pero al fin parecía haber salido de la tortura que estaba sufriendo y había vuelto junto a ellos. Al parecer las palabras de su padre habían tenido un gran efecto en ella, con lo que imagino que significaban mucho para ella. Que eran? Que significaban?

- Eso es.- Dijo Vegeta sentándose a su lado y acariciando el cabello de la débil mujer que ahora se había tornado Bulma.

Bulma, realmente agotada clavo los ojos en Vegeta. Había estado perdida en un lugar oscuro, donde la voz de Shine retumbaba en su cabeza como una tortura. Pero entre todo aquel ruido la voz de Vegeta había llegado a ella. Primero débil y distante, después aquella frase que llevaba grabada en su corazón había irrumpido en todo aquel ruido clara y fuerte " Nada sería siempre suficiente". Su voz había parecido atravesar su corazón y le había recordado porque estaba luchando y sin más volvió a aquella cama, junto a él.

- Podía oírte, pero no podía encontrarte. – Le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Ahora estas aquí, conmigo.- Le dijo Vegeta en una voz tranquilizadora mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules.

- Ya no puedo más, Vegeta. No puedo luchar contra ella.

- Claro que puedes. Eres la mujer más fuerte de este condenado planeta. Te he visto encararte a todos los problemas sin temor alguno. Te he visto luchar sin rendición. No puedes rendirte ahora. Me lo debes a mi y a tu hijo.

Bulma movió entonces una de sus manos y acaricio con dulzura el rostro de Vegeta, mientras de sus ojos seguían escapando saladas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

- Echo mucho de menos a mi pequeño. Me parte el corazón estar lejos de él.

- Pronto lo tendrás de nuevo entre tus brazos, mi amor, te lo prometo. Pero necesito que aguantes un poco más.

Bulma cerro los ojos ante aquel "mi amor". Sería posible que sus más deseados sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad dentro de la pero de sus pesadillas?

Estaba derrotada, pero después de aquellas palabras de Vegeta sintió que algo se endurecía en su interior. No podía rendirse ahora, cuando sus sueños de que Vegeta la amara parecían estar tan al alcanza de la mano.

- Esta bien. – Contesto.- No me rendiré ahora.

- Así me gusta. Ahora intenta descansar un poco.

Trunks seguía junto a la puerta de la habitación admirando toda aquella escena que transcurría frente a él. Había vivido demasiadas cosas junto a su padre para creer que él pudiera sentir algo por ellos y de repente aquella imagen parecía decir exactamente lo contrario. La desesperación que había sufrido y ahora el cariño con la que la trataba y le hablaba... todos símbolos de amor. Un amor que él jamás confesaría. Aunque este ya fue anunciado por Shine.

Tal vez su propio miedo a creer que su padre les quería y después descubrir lo contrario era lo que el impedía ver la verdad.

Habrían sido sinceras las palabras de Shine y las de su padre? Que significaba "nada será siempre suficiente?

Más confundido que nunca Trunks decidió que era el momento de echarse a un lado y dejar algo de intimidad a sus padres. Así mismo cerro la puerta y volvió de nuevo a su habitación para sentarse al borde de su cama mientras una pregunta invadía su mente.

Les querría Vegeta?

Durante unos segundos Vegeta había realmente temido perder a Bulma, pero ella había vuelto a su lado reaccionando a unas palabras que habían cambiado la vida de ambos. Unas palabras que significaban el principio de aquella maravillosa vida que habían vivido hasta la llegada de Shine y por la que en aquellos momentos seguían luchando. Que aquellas palabras significaran tanto para ella era algo muy importante para él. Quien jamás podría olvidar aquella conversación, en la que Bulma le abrió su corazón para ofrecerle un hogar, una familia. Una vida.

Ahora volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos y aunque estaba muy débil ella le había prometido seguir luchando.

A pesar de todo había podido notar la energía de su hijo a su espalda, presenciándolo todo, pero no le había importado. En aquel instante solo había pensado la forma de hacer volver a Bulma a su lado y no le hubiese importado tener que decirle que la amaba si hubiese sido necesario. Aunque no lo había sido.

Nuevamente solos, Vegeta decidió disfrutar de aquella intimidad y se tumbo junto a Bulma en la cama para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Te quedaras a mi lado? – Le pregunto Bulma.

Vegeta no le contesto. No quería mentirle entonces y sabía que debía marcharse de inmediato para encontrar a Picolo, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad. Pues Shine seria también conocedora de ella.

Bulma acepto aquel silencio y simplemente se relajo entre sus cálidos y protectores brazos. Deseo disfrutar aquella sensación de protección el mayor tiempo posible, pero nuevamente el cansancio la venció y la dejo profundamente dormida.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro a Bulma durante unos segundos antes de salir de esta.

No deseaba dejarla sola, pero tenía que marcharse para encontrar a Picolo y sabía que Trunks cuidaría bien de ella.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta se apoyo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Trunks y miro a su hijo que estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Aunque al sentir su energía Trunks pareció salir de sus pensamientos para mirarle.

- Esta bien mama?- Le pregunto.

- Se ha dormido.

- Esta bien.- Dijo él preocupado.

- Creo que he encontrado una solución.

- Que?- Pregunto Trunks tan sorprendido que se levanto de la cama.

- Me temo que no tengo tiempo para demasiadas explicaciones. He de salir de inmediato, el tiempo apremia. Te dejo al cuidado de Bulma. Podrás hacerlo?

- Claro. Pero a donde vas?

- A buscar a Picolo.

Picolo! Claro! Como había podido pasar el por alto aquello? Trunks estuvo a punto de contestar a Vegeta pero apenas pudo ver como su padre salía de la casa por la ventana de la habitación y convirtiéndose en súper guerrero, se perdió en el horizonte en cuestión de segundos.

CONTINUARA...

Al fin pude subir el capitulo, lo he estado intentando todo el día de hoy y no había manera. Estaba desesperada!!!!

Bueno, como siempre espero que les guste mucho y agradezco muchos sus reviews. Como siempre digo. Me encantan!!!! Asi que les invito a dejar más.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	10. Esperanza

**Esperanza.**

Sobrevolando los cielos en dirección al santuario de Dios donde sabía que seguramente encontraría a Picolo, Vegeta no pudo dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en Bulma y en su débil estado. Fuese como fuese, debían actuar rápido, porque pronto Bulma no tendría fuerzas para la lucha que seguramente tendría que llevar a cabo en su interior.

Cuando sus pies se detuvieron sobre el suelo del santuario volvió a su estado normal, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y admiro el lugar.

Picolo, cruzado de piernas, flotaba sobre si mismo junto a la puerta del santuario. Él siempre usaba la meditación como una forma de entrenamientos, Vegeta en cambio prefería el esfuerzo físico.

Se encamino hasta él con su siempre aspecto serio y justo cuando se coloco frente a él, ha escasos centímetros, los ojos de Picolo se abrieron para mirarle.

Justo en ese instante Dende y su más leal sirviente salieron del santuario seguramente avisados por su energía.

Picolo miro a Vegeta fijamente durante unos segundos, como si mirándole intentara adivinar que había llevado a Vegeta a aquel lugar, a su encuentro.

Apoyo los pies en el suelo y casi imitando su pose, Picolo cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Que te ha traído por aquí, Vegeta?- Le pregunto en un tono hosco de pocos amigos.

Vegeta hizo un gesto de enfado con la los labios antes de pronunciar aquellas malditas palabras que no hubiese pronunciado en su nombre ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero era la vida de Bulma la que estaba en juego.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

Las palabras de Vegeta impresionaron a Picolo. Conocía suficientemente bien a Vegeta para saber que si él pedía su ayuda era porque realmente le necesitaba.

Así era Vegeta, nunca aceptaba ayuda de nadie, seguramente porque eso le hacía sentirse inferior.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer la vez que él le ofreció a Vegeta su ayuda por primera y ultima vez. Justo después de que Son Gohan matara a Célula. Vegeta estaba gravemente herido y apenas podía volar y aun así fue lo suficientemente orgulloso para rechazarla.

En realidad le comprendía, aunque ellos eran en si muy diferentes los dos habían tenido una vida parecida. Los dos habían luchado contra Goku con el fin de matarle y los dos habían fracasado. Al final los dos se habían ido inclinando levemente en hacer el bien y habían luchado junto a Goku para salvar la tierra. Y eso decía mucho de Vegeta.

Así que, en cierta forma, los dos habían encontrado su lugar en aquel planeta que antaño desearon destruir y habían ido olvidando la deuda pendiente con Goku.

- Que ocurre?- Pregunto Picolo entonces.

Vegeta explico lo más brevemente posible todo lo ocurrido y su idea de usar su técnica con Bulma.

- Me temo que eso no servirá Vegeta. Sin duda es una buena idea, pero para realizarla se necesita un poder de concentración demasiado grande. Aunque Dende usara sus poderes para curar a Bulma ella seguiría siendo demasiado débil para llevarla a cabo.

Vegeta maldijo en sus adentros al escuchar aquellas palabras. Maldita debilidad humana! Ella iba a morir! Necesitaba una solución.

- Si ella muere... podremos usar las bolas de dragón?- Pregunto entonces Vegeta.

- Con eso resucitaríamos a Bulma, pero también al ser que la posee.

- Maldita sea! – Exclamo él.

No quería renunciar a ella, no podía hacerlo. Ella era su vida, la persona que le daba sentido a todo aquello. No quería conocer una vida sin el amor que ella le ofrecía. No quería volver a estar solo.

- Creo...- Dijo Dende con voz tímida.- Creo que habría otra forma de hacerlo.

- Que?- Le pregunto Vegeta sorprendido.- Vamos! Habla!- Le exigió.

- Una vez en Namek vi hacer algo parecido. Pero me temo que yo no participe en ello y no sabría como hacerlo.

- Hay alguna forma de descubrir como hacerlo?- Le pregunto Picolo.

- Tal vez en Namek alguien recuerde como hacerlo. Sin duda intentare contactar con ellos de inmediato.

Picolo miro a Vegeta después de aquella respuesta.

- Eso podría llevarnos un tiempo. – Le dijo.- Porque no vas a buscarla? Sea como sea la necesitamos a ella.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Vegeta.- Pero intentar que sea rápido. No creo que ella aguante mucho más.

Picolo, con un aspecto serio, afirmo con la cabeza.

Sin perder más tiempo Vegeta se alzo en el aire y volvió a perderse en el cielo.

Trunks se encontraba junto a la cama de su madre mirándola fijamente. Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba captar su energía, sobretodo ahora que era tan débil, pero sabía que su madre estaba ya más cerca de la muerte que de la vida.

Al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de repetir mentalmente el suceso que había ocurrido hacía apenas una hora. Pensando que la perdía, su padre se había mostrado desesperado y eso le había echo pensar que tal ves él si amara a su madre.

Seria cierto? Realmente su madre se había ganado el corazón del guerrero?

La respuesta aquella pregunta significaba mucho para él. Significaba tener realmente una familia, un padre.

La fuerte energía de Vegeta aproximándose a la Corporación Cápsula hizo que Trunks saliera de sus pensamientos. En segundos su padre entro por la ventana de la habitación convertido en súper guerrero, seguramente para ir más deprisa.

- Que? – Pregunto Trunks ansioso por saber si Vegeta había encontrado al fin la solución a su problema.

- Hemos de llevarla al santuario.- Dijo Vegeta que se aproximo a la cama sin perder tiempo y cogió a Bulma en brazos.

- Esta bien.

En segundos los dos salieron por la ventana de camino al santuario.

Trunks se moría por saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que su padre no le contaría nada en presencia de Bulma, ya que a la misma vez era hacerlo en presencia de Shine, así que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar.

En pocos minutos ambos llegaron al santuario donde parecían estar esperándoles.

Al llegar pudo notar que los tres prestaron atención a la débil y derrotada Bulma que el sostenía en sus brazos.

- Lo habéis solucionado?- Les pregunto Vegeta.

- Sabemos como hacerlo, Vegeta.- Le dijo Dende.- Pero necesitamos tu ayuda para poder llevarlo a cabo. Estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por la de ella?

Los cuatro miraron a Vegeta en espera de una respuesta y apenas los segundos que tardo Vegeta en contestar a esa pregunta fueron como años para Trunks.

Que él accediera era un nuevo paso en su duda de la estima de su padre por su madre. Que se negara, derrumbaría por completo la esperanza de Trunks, sus más profundos sueños.

- Si.- Contesto Vegeta con voz clara y serena.

- Bien.- Dijo Dende.- Descubramos ahora si eres digno de ello o no.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, es algo corto, pero me parecio oportuno dejarlo aqui antes de que empiezen con las explicaciones.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan!!!!!! Asi que dejen más!!!!!

Tambien les agradezco que sigan esta historia con tanto cariño. Aunque me temo que empezamos a llegar a su final.

Intentare actualizar con la mayor brevedad posible y pronto veremos la lucha de Vegeta por salvar a la mujer que ama.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	11. El circulo de la verdad

**El circulo de la verdad**

- Si.- Contesto Vegeta con voz clara y serena.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron impresionados por las palabras de su padre. Él iba a arriesgar su vida por la de su madre, aunque también debía reconocer que eso no demostraba que él la quisiera. Conocía a Vegeta lo suficientemente bien para saber que su orgullo impediría a su padre echarse atrás en cualquier lucha y jamás había demostrado temer a la muerte.

- Bien.- Dijo Dende.- Descubramos si eres digno de ello o no.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras. "Digno" Tal vez Vegeta no temiera a la muerte, tal vez no dudara del amor que sentía hacia Bulma. Pero una de las cosas que más había temido desde que empezó a enamorarse de ella, fue el echo de no sentirse digno de ella. Tal vez había ayudado a salvar a la tierra pero eso no borraba los años y años en los que él había sido un asesino sin escrúpulos que había disfrutado plenamente de todas y cada una de las victimas que habían muerto en sus manos. Eso sin duda lo hacia indigno de ella. Quien había dedicado su vida a ayudar a sus amigos y jamás los había abandonado aunque la lucha la superara, quien no había echo otra cosa que ofrecer su amor a todos aquellos que la rodeaban, incluido a él.

- Acompáñame.- Le dijo el fiel sirviente de Dende a Vegeta.- Llevaremos a Bulma a un lugar en el que pueda descansar.

Vegeta lo siguió al interior del santuario y allí fue conducido a trabes de un pasillo a una pequeña estancia con una cama.

Vegeta deposito a Bulma cuidadosamente y antes de abandonar la habitación la miro durante unos segundos. Por la vida de ambos, esperaba ser digno de ella.

Después de eso Vegeta volvió a salir del santuario y Dende empezó con su explicación.

- Los planetas asexuales como Namek o Fagor tenemos un más amplio conocimiento de la estima sobre las personas que nos rodean, nuestra unión a lo que ustedes llaman amigos es mucho más amplia que la vuestra.- Prosiguió Dende.- Pero a su vez desconocemos totalmente la palabra a la que ustedes se refieren como amor. No conocí la existencia de Fagor, ni su habitantes, por eso mismo no se si ellos eran concientes de este don que conocen los humanos y muchos otros seres del espacio. Y me refiero al amor como un don porque he visto en otras ocasiones el poder que este tiene sobre las perronas, la fuerza que este transmite a aquellos con lo conocen. Pero como cualquier don, si se utiliza incorrectamente, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. En la tierra usáis un dicho del cual se ha perdido gran parte de su significado real con el paso de los siglos. "Almas gemelas". Lo que entendéis por este dicho es la unión de dos personas con fines parecidos, dos personas que se completan y se quieren. Pero el significado real de esta palabra va mucho más allá de eso y se da en muy pocas ocasiones. En muchos otros planetas se usa ese dicho para describir a dos personas que gracias al amor logran conectarse de una forma especial.

- Que clase de conexión?- Pregunto Vegeta.

- Se trata de una conexión espiritual. De llegar a poder sentir las cosas que la otra persona siente solo con mirarle a los ojos. Se trata de que sus almas estén unidas, conexionadas entre si. Pero solo personas con un amor puro pueden llegar a tener esta conexión y poder usarla.

Vegeta miro algo incomodo a Dende. "Amor puro" "Almas gemelas" Vegeta no dudaba de su amor por Bulma y siempre se había sentido conectado a Bulma de una forma especial. Pero tener que demostrar lo que él siempre había intentando ocultar era algo que le desagradaba profundamente. Siempre había considerado a Bulma y a su como dos mayores y únicas debilidades.

- Bien.- Le dijo Vegeta molesto.- Ya has definido las palabras. Ahora explícame en que consiste todo esto.

- Es necesario que lo conozcas todo.- Contesto Dende.- Al ser un habitante de Namek desconozco totalmente esa unión, con lo que no puedo evaluar la vuestra.

- Esta bien. Sigue.- Le invito él cruzándose de brazos ya impaciente.

- Gracias a que Namek siempre ha sido un pueblo pacifico y conocido por su sabiduría y sus poderes, muchos seres de planetas cercanos nos visitan en busca de consejo y ayuda. Una vez dos habitantes de Whoreten vinieron a nosotros con un problema bastante similar. Ellos portaron consigo un antiguo libro de hechizos perteneciente a su planeta, donde creían haber hallado la solución a su problema. Pero no tenían el poder suficiente para llevarlo a cabo. El hechizo llevaban por nombre "Almas gemelas". En el explicaban el verdadero significado de estas palabras y el gran poder que ellas podían llegar a aportar. El hechizo en si consiste en que esa pequeña conexión entre las almas se afiance, convirtiéndolas así en un alma separada en dos.

- En que puedo eso ayudarnos a nosotros?

- Todos los entes que poseen a otros seres se conectan a ellos a trabes de sus almas. Al ser humana Bulma no tiene la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra ella. Pero si lográramos convertir vuestras almas en una sola tu podrías luchar contra ella, Vegeta. Expulsarla del cuerpo de Bulma, para obligarla a materializarse frente a nosotros.

Vegeta sonrió frente aquella posibilidad. Casi podía imaginar como mataría aquella maldita mujer cuando la tuviera frente a él.

- Parece algo fácil.- Contesto Vegeta sin abandonar aquella maliciosa sonrisa de sus labios.

- Me temo que es más complicado de lo que parece. Aunque el hechizo en si solo consista en dibujar un circulo con algunos símbolos, para que este se complete deberán superarse dos pruebas. La primera se llama "El circulo de la verdad", la segundos "Prueba de miedos". Por lo que sabemos, una vez se dibuje el circulo con sus símbolos, coloquemos a Bulma en el centro y diga las palabras que inician el hechizo, el circulo se convertirá en una barrera protectora para Bulma, que solo su alma gemela tiene el derecho y el poder de cruzar. Si otra persona intentara hacerlo moriría en el acto. En el supuesto que lograras cruzar el circulo entraríamos en la segunda prueba.

- Y en que consiste?- Pregunto Vegeta.

Dende clavo la mirada en el y dudo unos segundos en contestar.

- Se que es una prueba de valor. En ella debes demostrar tu valor enfrentándote a tus peores miedos. Y aunque solo parecerá un perturbador sueño, si murieras en el, morirías también en la vida real. Si lograras conseguir el cometido de esta prueba la unión se llevaría a cabo. Entonces y solo entonces, podrás llegar hasta Shine.

- Todo eso funciono la ultima vez?- Pregunto entonces Trunks.

Dende desvió la mirada de Vegeta a Trunks.

- Solo he visto este hechizo una vez y no consiguieron superar la primera prueba.

Tras aquellas palabras Trunks miro a su padre. La primera prueba era sencilla, pero para ello su padre debía sentir una amor verdadero por su madre, un amor puro. Ser su alma gemela y él estaba muy lejos de creer que su padre sintiera eso por su madre. Aunque ahora, al mirarle, él no parecía nervioso, ni dudoso. Mantenía su inamovible aspecto serio y confiado. Como podía creer que lo conseguiría cuando había sido él el que había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que un guerrero del espacio no conocía el amor? Acaso pensaba que su unión con Bulma sería suficiente para engañar al circulo?

Dende miro a Vegeta. En realidad Trunks no era el único que no creía en la capacidad de Vegeta para llevar a cabo las pruebas.

- Ahora que sabes en lo que consiste, te crees capaz de superara las pruebas?- Le pregunto Picolo preguntando lo que todos dudaban entonces.

- Por supuesto que si.- Exclamo él en un tono orgulloso, para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto- Esto no es más que una tontería. Así que preparen lo que sea necesario.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta se alejo de ellos para volver a entrar en el santuario y asegurarse de que Bulma estaba bien.

Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Bulma placidamente dormida, así que sigilosamente se acerco a la cama, se sentó en el borde de esta y acaricio el cabello de Bulma en forma de caricia.

Aquel gesto hizo que Bulma abriera los ojos perezosa. Al mirar a su alrededor vio que Vegeta estaba a su lado y ambos se encontraban en una habitación completamente blanca.

- Donde estamos?- Le pregunto ella débilmente.

- En el santuario.- Le contesto Vegeta.

- En el santuario de Dios?- Le pregunto ella sorprendida.- Que hacemos aquí?

- No puedo decírtelo, todavía.

- Claro.

Con aquellas palabras Bulma se acerco a él y cogió su mano.

- Trunks también esta aquí?

- Si. Esta fuera.

Bulma suspiro cansada.

- Me siento muy cansada, creo que cuando todo esto termine dormiré durante diez días seguidos.

Vegeta sonrió ante aquello.

- La excusa que necesitabas para hacer la perezosa.

- Exacto.- Dijo ella con una débil sonrisa que en seguida se borro de su rostro. – No quiero morir Vegeta.

Vegeta aferró con fuerza la mano que ella le sujetaba ante aquellas palabras desesperadas de Bulma.

- No vas a morir. – Le contesto él.

Entonces una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Bulma, tan definida que Vegeta supo casi al segundos que Shine había vuelto a aparecer.

- No deberías mentir.- Le dijo ella.

Es cierto.- Dijo Vegeta soltando su mano.- Vas a morir. Yo mismo voy a matarte.

Shine casi rió ante aquello.

- Dime una cosa, Príncipe Vegeta, sufres tanto como indica tu rostro?

Vegeta la miro con enfado ante aquel comentario. Solo él sabía en realidad el sufrimiento y el dolor que todo aquello le estaba provocando.

- Acaso no lo has entendido todavía? – Le pregunto Vegeta.- Vas a perder.

- Eso es imposible.

Vegeta sonrió ante aquello.

- Pues resulta que los guerreros del espacio estamos hechos para hacer lo imposible.

Esta vez fue Shine la que lo miro con enfado. Casi se pudo percibir un atisbo de duda en sus ojos ante la seguridad de Vegeta.

Pero entonces aquello se borro de sus ojos y Vegeta comprendió que era Bulma quien tenia frente a ella.

- Bulma mírame.- Le pidió él.- Necesito que me contestes a una cosa.

- Que? –Le pregunto ella entre confundida.

- Una vez me dijiste que me amabas. Sigues amándome?

Bulma apartó la mirada de él ante la vergüenza de contestar aquella pregunta. A veces casi no podía explicarse como llego a confesarle aquello en el pasado.

Pero Vegeta la aferró de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle.

- Necesito que me contestes con sinceridad, Bulma. Es importante.

- Te amo con todo mi corazón, Vegeta. Nunca dudes de eso.- Le contesto ella desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Vegeta sonrió ante la respuesta. Era aquello lo que necesitaba para confirmar que pudiera superara la primera prueba, pues un amor verdadero implicaba a las dos partes.

- Pronto estaremos en casa.- Le contesto él.- Solo necesito que aguantes un poco más. Podrás hacerlo?

Bulma afirmo con la cabeza.

Los dos se miraron entonces con un anhelo casi palpable, pero entonces alguien llamo a la puerta rompiendo aquella mirada y en segundos Trunks entro en la habitación.

Él miro primero a su madre que yacía consciente y le dedico una dulces sonrisa, después miro a Vegeta.

- Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Vegeta hizo un gesto desdeñoso ante la petición de su hijo, pero sin más se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación junto a Trunks.

Trunks camino a lo largo del pasillo para alejarse de la habitación en la que se encontraba Bulma para asegurarse de que ella no podría escucharlos. Después se detuvo y miro a su padre inseguro de lo que iba a decir.

- Vamos, que no tenemos todo él día.- Se quejo Vegeta ante la inseguridad de Trunks.

- No lo hagas.- Le dijo él al fin.

Que no haga que?

- El hechizo, no participes en el.

Vegeta se sorprendió entonces ante la sorprendente petición de su hijo. Acaso no quería salvar a su madre?

- Explícate.- Le exigió él. – Acaso no quieres salvar a tu madre?

- Por supuesto que quiero salvar a mama, es solo... solo que... no creo que puedas superara la primera prueba y eso hará que tu también mueras. Aun tenemos tiempo, podemos encontrar otra forma de hacerlo.

- Ya no hay tiempo, Trunks. Tu madre se muere.

- Pero tu puedes salvarte!- Exclamo él.- Cuantas veces me has dicho que no conoces el amor? No superaras la prueba, padre. Y yo no quiero perderos a los dos.

- No pienso morir.- Se quejo él. – No me preocupan las pruebas, lo que me preocupa es que el hechizo falle. Ahora deja de decir tonterías insultantes y ves a ver si necesitan ayuda.

Trunks miro a su padre sorprendido por su enfado y a la misma vez él mismo se enfado. El maldito orgullo de su padre iba a conseguir acabar con él.

- Vegeta, Trunks.- Les llamo Picolo.- Ya esta todo preparado.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras Vegeta miro a su hijo y después se fue en busca de Bulma.

- A donde me llevas?- Le pregunto Bulma cuando Vegeta la cogió nuevamente en brazos.

- Fuera. – Le dijo él.- Ahora vas a tener que confiar en mi y no hacer preguntas.

- Esta Bien.- Le dijo ella mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.- Si saliera mal...

- No va a salir mal.

- Pero si saliera mal... prometes que cuidaras de Trunks? De los dos.

Vegeta la miro brevemente ante su petición. No deseo contestarle, porque en parte era una despedida, pero al mirarla a los ojos supo que ella necesitaba escuchar su respuesta.

- Si, lo prometo. Pero no será necesario.

Bulma no dijo nada más, sonrió y se dejo llevar por Vegeta.

Cuando Vegeta salió al exterior del santuario pudo ver en el blanco suelo un gran circulo dibujado en un color negro con cinco símbolos. Cuatro de ellos estaban en cada una de las puntas y el otro estaba en el centro.

- Coloca a Bulma en el centro.- Le indico Dende.

Vegeta obedeció y dejo a Bulma tumbada sobre el centro del circulo, durante unos segundos los dos se miraron fijamente, pero Vegeta se alzo.

- Ahora colócate fuera del circulo.

Vegeta obedeció.

- Bien Vegeta, ahora diré las palabras que activara el circulo, cuando frente a ti aparezca una barrera de luz tendrás que atravesarla y entrar dentro del circulo para superar la primera prueba. Una vez superes la primera prueba no se que ocurrirá, pero seguramente te tele transportes de alguna forma a una dimensión paralela. Recuerda que allí tendrás que enfrentarte a tus peores miedos y que a pesar de todo, será algo real.

- Esta bien.- Dijo el colocándose frente al circulo.- Empieza.

Los cuatro miraron a Vegeta realmente sorprendidos de sus seguridad, cuando los cuatro pensaba que él simplemente no superaría la primera prueba. Pues ninguno de los cuatro creía capaz a Vegeta de conocer lo que era el verdadero amor. Simplemente no podían creer que alguien como él pudiera amara realmente a Bulma.

Pero él más afectado por aquello era Trunks, quien simplemente pensaba que vería morir a su padre y a su madre.

Al fin Dende se acerco a circulo y alzando las manos con las palmas abiertas empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en un lenguaje que ninguno de ellos entendió.

En segundos una extraña luz azul apareció en el lado donde se encontraba Dende y volteo todo le ciclo iluminado el circulo y los cinco dibujos. Una vez la luz azul lo envolvió todo, se alzo en el aire creando una especie de barrera de luz.

Vegeta admiro la barrera de luz sabiendo que frente a el tenía la primera prueba, la que decidiría si su amor por Bulma era puro y lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salvarla.

Ni siquiera dudo, simplemente dio un paso al frente y atravesó la barrera.

Mientras la hacia pudo sentir como si esta la atravesara el cuerpo, aunque sin mayor dificultad entro dentro del circulo.

- Lo ha conseguido!- Exclamo Dende impresionado.

Aquello provoco que Trunks mirara a Dende sorprendido. En realidad parecía un gesto sencillo, pero para él tenía un significado casi imposible de explicar.

Sus padres eran almas gemelas, unidos por un amor que pocos conocían.

Ahora no quedaron dudas en él, su padre estaba enamorado de su madre, la amaba.

CONTINUARA...

Esta vez fui algo más rapida. Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo. En el proximo Vegeta tendrás que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos. Cuales serán?????

Como siempre os agradezco vuestros reviews que son lo que me animan a escribir sin parar para actualizar la más rapido posible. Por ello mismo les invito a dejar más.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	12. Prueba de miedos Parte 1

**Prueba de miedos (Parte 1)**

- Lo ha conseguido..- Exclamo Dende sorprendido.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Vegeta mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza ante su primera victoria. Y aunque la prueba en si parecía insignificante tenía un gran significado que él hubiese cruzado el circulo.

Con aquel pensamiento clavo sus ojos en Bulma que tumbada en el suelo en aquellos momentos lo miraba.

Si había conseguido traspasar el circulo significaba que ella no había mentido, que ella lo amaba y estaba tan unido a él como él a ella. Unidos por un amor fuerte y puro. Y en realidad Vegeta ya sabía que en cierta forma estaba conectado a ella de una forma especial. Tal vez por eso era capaz de detectar su energía.

Incluso en aquellos momentos en los que ella estaba tan débil, Vegeta era capaz de sentir su energía fuerte y palpitante. Siempre como una luz cálida iluminando su alma.

Ahora solo tenía que superar la segunda prueba y podría salvar la vida de Bulma. Aunque él mismo era conciente de que aquella prueba no resultaría tan sencilla. Solo él podía imaginar que cosas oscuras había en su mente para atormentarlo y estaba apunto de enfrentarse a todas ellas.

Justo entonces la luz azul del circulo se hizo más fuerte y se elevo a mayor altura. El templo sagrado tembló ante la energía que esta desprendía y en segundos Vegeta no pudo ver a Trunks ni a los otros al otro la lado del circulo.

Miro entonces a Bulma, que lo miro asustada ante el movimiento del suelo.

- Vegeta...- Le dijo ella asustada.

- No te muevas.- Le grito él.

Y justo entonces el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies haciéndole caer por un agujero negro, perdiendo de vista todo lo que él conocía.

Se sintió caer a gran velocidad y en segundos su cuerpo se estrello contra el duro suelo.

Durante unos segundos Vegeta se sintió confuso ante el golpe y se puso en pie tambaleándose.

Observo con curiosidad el nuevo escenario que había aparecido ante él y casi no pudo creer donde se encontraba. En el planeta Vegeta.

Trunks se cubrió los ojos ante la gran luz que desprendió el circulo mientras la tierra temblaba a sus pies y de repente todo se detuvo.

No perdió tiempo en volver mirar el circulo, en el que la barrera que al principio había sido de un azul translucido, ahora era totalmente opaca impidiendo ver lo que ocurría dentro de este.

- Es eso normal?- Le pregunto Trunks a Dende realmente preocupado.

Dende miro a Trunks realmente preocupado.

- No lo se, nunca lleguemos a este nivel. – Le contesto sincero.

- Maldita sea!- Exclamo Trunks volviendo la mirada al circulo.- Padre!- Grito.- Puedes oírme?

Pero Trunks no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

- Eso es inútil.- Le dijo Picolo. – Si todo salió bien Vegeta debe encontrarse ahora en una especie de sueño paralelo a la realidad.

Vegeta admiro el paisaje que tenía frente a él. Toda la cuidad se alzaba frente sus ojos e incluso podía ver la que había sido su casa en realidad pocos momentos de su vida. Porque estaba allí? Nunca sintió miedo en aquel lugar. Al fin y al cabo, mejor o peor, aquel había sido su hogar.

-zPríncipe Vegeta.

La voz del desconocido lo sobresalto y al girarse pudo ver tras el a uno de sus soldados.

- El Rey Vegeta quiere verle.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante aquello. El soldado estaba frente a él y aunque un soldado nunca miraba directamente a un superior este parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Vegeta tenía unos cuantos años más de los que debía tener en aquella época en la que ahora se encontraba.

- Señor?- Le dijo él soldado al no recibir una respuesta.

Vegeta no le contesto, ya sabía como encontrar a su padre en aquel lugar, así que no necesitaba al soldado. Se alzo en el aire y en segundos se dirigió volando a la torre de mando principal. Donde su padre pasaba gran parte de su tiempo.

Mientras sobrevolaba el lugar Vegeta se sorprendió de que en su cabeza pudiera recordar su planeta con tal perfección.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder, debía encontrar a su padre y descubrir a que era lo que se tenía que enfrentar para salir de allí. Aunque estar allí resultaba realmente tentador.

Al fin llego a la torre de mando principal y al entrar pudo ver a su padre frente a los monitores, seguramente buscando otro planeta que conquistar.

La imagen le impacto, si era cierto que él había soñado con su padre en otras ocasiones, pero aquello era muy diferente. Lo tenía frente e él y era sumamente real, incluso podía sentir su energía.

Así mismo, su padre se giro para mirarle al sentir su energía.

- Vegeta. – Le dijo al verle. – Donde te habías metido? Te he hecho llamar hace horas.

Como el soldado, su padre tampoco parecía percibir que él no era el mismo que el niño que había vivido en aquel lugar. Tampoco le importo demasiado, imaginando que solo sería cosa del hechizo y una vez más se recordó que aquello no era real, aunque realmente lo pareciera.

- Dejadnos a solas.- Ordeno su padre en una voz hosca.

Los pocos soldados que habían en la torre de mando apenas tardaron unos segundos en obedecer las palabras de su padre. Eso era algo que él siempre admiro de él. El respeto y el miedo que todos ellos le tenían.

Una vez solos, su padre cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miro con aspecto enfadado.

- Que se supone que has estado haciendo Vegeta?- Le pregunto su padre con enfado.

- A que te refieres?- Le pregunto él.

- Acaso he de recordarte que perteneces a la raza de los guerreros y que siempre debes honrarla?- Le grito realmente enfadado.

Vegeta sonrió frente aquello. Si era cierto que Vegeta había soñado muchas veces con aquella conversación en forma de pesadilla, pero sabiendo que no era real, parecía no importarle demasiado lo que su padre pudiera decirle.

- Soy el guerrero más poderoso de mi raza.- Concluyo Vegeta entonces.

- Si, pero un guerrero que se ha rebajado a una vida humana! Un guerrero que tiene un hijo medio humano!

Ahora debía reconocer que aquello empezaba a ser diferente en sus sueños. Siempre que había soñado con su padre él el había echado en cara que no hubiese podido ganar aun a Goku, jamás había mencionado antes a su familia.

- Un guerrero con debilidades! Eso a su vez te convierte en el guerrero más insignificante.

Al decir aquellas palabras pudo sentir la energía de su padre aumentar, como si estuviera apunto de atacarle. Y el mismo alzo su poder.

- No eres digno de ser mi hijo.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta creando una bola de energía en su mano derecha.

- No te atrevas.- Le amenazo Vegeta.

Pero sin decir nada más su padre disparo contra él la bola de energía, la cual Vegeta paro sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Aquello pareció sorprender a su padre. Y es que en realidad si comparaban sus fuerzas Vegeta era sin duda alguna mucho más poderoso de lo que fue su padre nunca, con o sin debilidades. Aunque debía reconocer que el echo de que su padre se sintiera tan defraudado con él como para que lo atacara le dolía.

- No he seguido las costumbres de mi raza, tal vez ya no asesine por puro placer. Pero sin duda alguna soy mucho más fuerte de lo que tu serás jamás.

- De que te servirá tanto poder? Tu hijo será debió! Tu mujer es una vergüenza!

- Mi hijo podría matarte con un solo dedo.- Le dijo Vegeta sintiéndose entonces extrañamente orgulloso de ello. – Tal vez sea medio humano, pero tiene la fuerza de un súper guerrero.

- Es humano! Acabara traicionándote! Y nuestra raza desaparecerá!

- Tu eres el único responsable de que nuestra raza desaparezca, tu que no fuiste lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarte a Frezzer! – Le grito Vegeta furioso.- Fue mi débil hijo quien vengo al fin vuestra muerte! Él es más digno de pertenecer a nuestra raza de lo que nunca lo fuiste tu!

Tras decir aquellas palabras todo lo que le envolvía desapareció frente a sus ojos, para volverse de un color rojizo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta recibió un fuerte golpe que le desplazo muchos metros hasta chocarse contra una enrome roca quedando sepultado dentro de esta.

No sabía quien le había golpeado pero sin duda tenía una fuerza brutal. Salió de entre la roca para encontrarse en un nuevo lugar de grandes rocas y de tierra roja. Esta vez no reconocía el lugar. Y a simple vista el enemigo que lo había atacado había desaparecido.

Aunque no se fió demasiado.

Miro sus ropas que ahora estaban algo rotas, incluso tenía algún arañazo.

Pero entonces sintió su fuerte energía sobre su cabeza y al alzar la vista vio sobre el a Goku convertido en súper guerrero. Perder frente a él era su siguiente miedo. Así que se avecinaba una fuerte lucha.

Trunks no podía apartar la mirada del gran circulo. Hacía al menos dos horas que había perdido de vista a su padre y desde entonces el circulo permanecía inamovible. Que era lo que estaba pasando? Contra que se estaría enfrentando su padre?

- No te preocupes demasiado. Recuerda que Vegeta es uno de los guerreros más poderosos que existen .- Le dijo Picolo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa.- Le dijo Trunks.- Que miedos puede tener un hombre como él?

El duro golpe que recibió volvió a tirarlo al suelo. Cuando se medio incorporo vio la sangre que provenía de su boca goteaba sobre la tierra roja. Estaba sin duda algún perdiendo aquel combate. El Goku contra quien se estaba enfrentando era mucho más fuerte que él real.

Se levanto del suelo ya mal herido en un brazo y miro al resplandeciente guerrero dorado que parecía esperarlo divertido.

- Tantos años esperando esto y no tienes más que ofrecer?- Le pregunto Goku con una voz victoriosa. – Me decepcionas Vegeta.

- Cállate Kakarotto!- Le grito él.

Lo pero de todo aquello no era que estuviera perdiendo el combate, sino que al igual que frente a su padre podía distinguir fácilmente que aquello no era real, estaba perdiendo poco a poco esa percepción del aquel lugar. Era como si poco a poco, con cada golpe que lo acercaba más a su derrota, todo parecía más real. Ahora incluso podía sentirse dominado por la ira que siempre había sentido frente a Goku, como si frente a él tuviera al verdadero Goku y estuviera siendo vencido por él.

En segundos se abalanzo nuevamente sobre él y los dos empezaron a darse fuertes golpes mientras se alzaban en el cielo. Pero Goku era sin duda más fuerte, más rápido y al final Vegeta acabo nuevamente golpeándose contra el suelo con gran brutalidad, justo para después recibir un fuerte Kame sobre sus espaldas.

Derrotado, así fue como se sintió entonces. Apenas podía mover el brazos derecho y aquel fuere Kame lo había herido gravemente. Casi se sentía sin fuerzas para levantarse del suelo. Aunque aun no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Tal vez Vegeta ya no recordara nada de lo que le había llevado hasta aquel momento, pero en su interior sentía una fuerte necesidad de ganar.

- Ríndete Vegeta y todo esto terminara aquí y ahora.- Le dijo Goku.

- No.- Susurro él desde el suelo.

- No merece la pena morir por esto.

- Aun no estoy vencido.

Con aquella palabras y haciendo un gran esfuerzo Vegeta se levanto del suelo nuevamente y miro a Goku que apenas tenía unos arañazos sin importancia, mientras que él ya estaba gravemente herido.

- Solo has de reconocer que no puedes ganarme Vegeta.

- Aun no he perdido.- Le dijo con una débil respiración.. – Nunca habré perdido mientras siga con vida. Ya deberías saber eso.

- Muy bien Vegeta, como quieras.- Dijo Goku que se puso en posición de ataque.- Pero va a ser muy fácil ganarte.

Trunks miro nuevamente su reloj. Tres horas y media. Hacia tres horas y media que no sabía nada de su padre ni de su madre.

Todos, al igual que él, estaban sentados cerca del circulo sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Cuanto puede llegar a durar?- Le pregunto Trunks a Dende.

- No lo se.- Reconoció él.- Imagino que Vegeta tendrá que enfrentarse a todos sus miedos y conseguir superarlos, eso podría durar mucho tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera llegue a conseguirlo.

Vegeta cayo de rodillas al suelo completamente vencido. Ya no podía más, no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para moverse, mientras que su adversario seguía mantenido su fuerza y su energía como cuando empezaron a luchar.

- Ríndete Vegeta y te dejare con vida.

Vegeta miro a Goku. Durante mucho tiempo él había sido su mayor rival, el motivo que le impulsaba a seguir viviendo, a seguir luchando. Él había sido su obsesión.

Ahora él iba a morir en sus manos, porque la rendición no era para él una opción. Jamás se rendiría frente a él, ni furente a nadie. Prefería morir a vivir con la vergüenza que la derrota le aportaría.

- Mátame de una vez.- Le dijo él. – Soy un guerrero del espacio, siempre supe que moriría luchando.

- Ya no recuerdas lo que te trajo aquí?- Le pregunto él entonces.

Vegeta lo miro y entonces todos sus recuerdos parecieron volver a él sin más. Recordó porque esta allí, los motivos por los que luchaba y que Dende le había dicho que su muerte en aquel lugar sería la muerte en su vida real.

- Si te rindes volverás al santuario.

Con un sobre esfuerzo Vegeta movió una de sus piernas y se puso en pie con mucha dificultad.

- Si me rindo ella morirá.

- Si tu mueres, ella morirá de igual forma. Para que morir en vano?

Vegeta sonrió ante aquello. La respuesta era fácil.

- Prefiero morir a conocer una vida sin ella. – Le contesto sincero.

- Eso es honorable, pero muy estúpido por tu parte.- Le dijo Goku que empezó a concentrar una bola de energía en su mano derecha.

Vegeta hizo una mueca con una media sonrisa. Iba a morir, y que importaba eso si no había conseguido salvarla?

- Tu ultima oportunidad, Vegeta. Ríndete ahora.

- Un guerrero nunca se rinde, deberías saberlo. Aunque tu y yo siempre fuimos muy diferentes.

- Sabes lo que te espera tras la muerte?

- Ya he muerto antes. Pero ella me salvo, ella me ha salvado de más formas de las que tu puedas entender. Así que vamos, hazlo de una vez.

- Como desees.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras Vegeta cerro los ojos para esperar su muerte y ante él apareció el recuerdo de Bulma. Él había dicho la verdad. Bulma no solo le había devuelto la vida con las bolas de dragón, sino que le había salvado de mil formas más. Ella, una simple humana, le había salvado de él mismo. De su orgullo y de su ira y lo hizo solo con su amor. Y sin pedir nunca nada a cambio le había ofrecido una vida que él ni siquiera había podido imaginar.

Si aquel era su destino, morir intentando salvarla, era sin duda la muerte más digna que él podría tener. Luchando hasta el final, como él guerrero que era y con el motivos más digno por el que había luchado en toda su vida. Salvar a la mujer que amaba.

Solo había una cosa que le molestaba en todo aquello, iba a morir sin poder agradecerle a Bulma todo lo que ella había echo por él, todo lo que le había dado. Iba a morir sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Pero entonces todos sus instintos se pusieron alerta al sentir que Goku ya había terminado de reunir toda su energía sacándolo de sus pensamientos y al abrir los ojos vio la enorme bola de energía frente a él.

CONTINUARA...

Pobre Vegeta!!! Prometo actualizar pronto porque reconozco que lo he cortado en un momentos bastante clave.

Como siempre agradezo sus reviews y que sigan esta historia con tanto cariño.

No duden en dejar más reviews.Ya sabes lo mucho que me encantan!!!!!!!!!

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	13. Prueba de miedos Parte 2

**Prueba de miedos (Parte 2)**

Solo había una cosa que le molestaba en todo aquello, iba a morir sin poder agradecerle a Bulma todo lo que ella había echo por él, todo lo que le había dado. Iba a morir sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Pero entonces todos sus instintos se pusieron alerta al sentir que Goku ya había terminado de reunir toda su energía sacándolo de sus pensamientos y al abrir los ojos vio la enorme bola de energía frente a él.

No podía morir, debía volver junto a ella y cumplir la promesa de llevarla de nuevo a casa.

Como mejor pudo Vegeta cruzo sus brazos para detener el rayo y concentro toda la energía que le quedaba para sobrevivir.

En segundos la fuerte energía de Goku impacto sobre él. Pero apenas pudo contener el rayo de energía unos segundos antes de que sus brazos cedieran y este impactara de pleno en él.

Un fuerte dolor pareció apoderarse de todo su cuerpo y se sintió caer hacia atrás arrastrado por el rayo para caer al suelo casi inconsciente.

Durante unos instantes todo permaneció oscuro y borroso para Vegeta, pero entonces una intensa luz hizo que Vegeta volviera poco a poco en si.

Cuando su vista se aclaro pudo ver con claridad que la intensa luz era la luz azul del circulo.

Se alzo lentamente para ver a Bulma tumbada aun en el centro del circulo.

Que había pasado? Se pregunto. Como era posible que hubiese vuelto allí?

Con aquellos pensamientos Vegeta se levanto como mejor pudo, pues pese a que había vuelto al santuario sus heridas permanecían en su cuerpo.

- Bulma.- Le dijo él.

Bulma, tan débil o quizás más que él alzo levemente su cabeza para mirarle.

- Al fin Vegeta.- Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Vegeta camino hasta ella y callo de rodillas a su lado. Débil como estaba, moverse suponía todo un desafió, pero aun así alzo su mano para acariciar con dulzura la mejilla de Bulma.

Tenía la esperanza de que al tocarla sintiera algo diferente, pero no fue así. Fuese como fuese, el hechizo no había funcionado. No se sentía más cercano a Bulma que antes, ni tenía posibilidad de llegar hasta Shine. Tal vez al perder la batalla frente a Goku no había superado la segunda prueba o simplemente aquello no había servido absolutamente para nada.

Y que importaban los motivos? Había perdido la única oportunidad de salvar a Bulma.

- Y no puedo más- Le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.- Pero ella no me deja marchar.

- Lo siento.- Dijo él realmente desesperado.- No he podido salvarte.

- Aun puedes salvarme.

- No se como hacerlo.- Le dijo Vegeta desesperado.

- Libérame Vegeta. Libérame de mi tortura.- Le suplico ella.

- Que?- Le pregunto él sorprendido.

- Ya no aguanto más. -Le dijo ella desesperada.- La tengo en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, torturándome con cada segundo. Es ella la que me mantiene con vida. Desea que sufra y ya no aguanto más. Libérame, Vegeta, te lo suplico. Mátame.

- No puedo hacer eso, Bulma, las bolas de dragón no servirán.

- No me importa.- Dijo ella mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Ya no puedes salvarme, solo puedes liberar mi dolor.

- No.- Dijo él apartándose de ella.- No puedo hacer eso.

- Por favor.- Le suplico ella.- Ya no puedo más.

- No puedes rendirte!- Le grito él desesperado.

- No me he rendido, Vegeta. He luchado hasta el final. Pero no podemos eludir lo inevitable y yo ya no deseo seguir sufriendo.

- No.- Dijo él negando con la cabeza mientras sentía sus propias lagrimas desbordar sus ojos.

Y es que solo hacía falta mirar a Bulma para ver lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

Y entonces un grito desgarro la garganta de Bulma y su cuerpo se arqueo como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica. Shine estaba cumpliendo su palabras y entonces Vegeta comprendió que Shine había conocido ese final desde el principio.

" _Verás morir a tu mujer hagas lo que hagas. Tu eliges si hacerlo con tus propias manos, evítanosle la peor de las torturas y ganándote la enemistad de tus hijos y de todos los que te rodean o bien la dejas morir en mis manos en una lenta y horrible tortura_"

Pero no podría hacerlo, no podría matar a la persona que más amaba en todo aquel maldito mundo. Pero que era lo justo? Había sido él el que había involucrado a Bulma en todo aquel lió. Era su enemigo y su venganza lo que la estaba dañando. Él era el responsable de todo aquello y ella no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Había luchado hasta el final y allí era donde se encontraban en aquellos momentos. En el final. Y aunque no lo deseara, ahora ese final estaba en sus manos. Podía dejarla vivir y verla consumirse en un horrible dolor hasta sus últimos segundos de vida o bien podía liberarla.

Vegeta cerro los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia del momento. No deseaba que ella sufriera más, pero simplemente no era capaz de arrebatarle la vida.

- Por favor Vegeta, te lo suplico. Mátame.- Volvió a suplicarle Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No puedo hacerlo, Bulma. Ya no se vivir sin ti.- Le dijo él que volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

Al sentir aquello Bulma clavo los ojos en él y con un débil gesto hazlo la mano y acaricio su mejilla.

- Necesito saber algo antes de morir, Vegeta. Necesito saber si llegaste a amarme en algún momento.

Vegeta cogió la mano con la que Bulma había acariciado su mejilla y la beso dulcemente.

- Siempre te ame, Bulma y seguiré amándote siempre.

Bulma sonrió débilmente al escuchar aquello. A lo largo de su relación ella había necesitarlo oírlo de sus labios un millar de veces, solo entonces, al final de todo, él le obsequiaba con la verdad.

- Siempre es mucho tiempo.- Le dijo ella recordando las palabras que le había dicho Vegeta ya meses atrás.

- Siempre es lo que yo quiero.- Le contesto él esta vez recordando la contestación de ella.

Bulma se movió haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

- Ahora hazlo.

- No me pidas eso, por favor, no puedo hacerlo.

- Si puedes. Eres el único que puedes hacerlo. Libérame, si realmente me amas libérame de este dolor.

Vegeta cerro los ojos con fuerza. Matarla. La idea en si era simplemente horrible. Pero era lo único que ella le había pedido por amor y lo haría. Hubiese deseado no hacerlo, tenerla a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Pero aquello era un pensamiento egoísta y por primera vez en su vida no haría lo mejor para él, sino para ella.

- Voy ha echarte mucho de menos.- Le dijo él al fin.

Bulma sonrió melancólica al escucharle.

- Y yo a ti.

Vegeta se inclino sobre ella y la beso por ultima vez. Saboreo sus labios dulcemente, mientras el sabor de la despedida parecía irrumpir en su boca.

Decir que iba a echarla de menos era quedarse corto, simplemente se morirá sin ella. Su vida entera carecería de sentido alguno. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se separo de ella lentamente y admiro el azul de sus ojos una vez más como si intentara memorizar hasta el ultimo detalle de ellos. Los ojos que hacía ya tiempo le hipnotizaron por completo.

Sin pensarlo se puso en pie realmente débil y sin apartar la mirada de ella creo una pequeña bola de engría en su mano derecha cuando la primera lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

- Adiós Vegeta. – Le dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de él.

- Adiós Bulma.

Bulma cerro entonces los ojos esperando que él la matara, pero Vegeta aun la observo unos segundos más.

Intentar explicar como se sentía en aquellos momentos, apunto de matar a la mujer que amaba, hubiese sido simplemente imposible. Tal vez aquello la liberara de su dolor, pero sin duda él dolor que él ahora sentía bajo el pecho lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. Una vida sin ella. Vacía, carente de sentido.

Alzo su mano en el aire y apartando la mirada de ella Vegeta disparo su rayo..

En segundos sintió como la cálida energía de Bulma que siempre iluminaba su alma se apago dejándolo inmerso en un profundo vació.

CONTINUARA...

Más rapido imposible!!! Pero me temo que este se queda peor que el otro. Besos para todos, me despido hasta el Lunes.

Dejen reviews.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


	14. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos. **

En segundos sintió como la cálida energía de Bulma que siempre iluminaba su alma se apago dejándolo inmerso en un profundo vació.

Aun con la mirada sobre el suelo, incapaz de mirarla, Vegeta sintió que todo su cuerpo pesaba el doble y sin más cayo de rodillas al suelo.

La había perdió, la había perdido para siempre. Y aquello le provocaba un dolor bajo el pecho que le impedía respirar. Ya no volvería a ver su cálida sonrisa, ni a sentir su dulce aroma. No volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos llenando todo el vació de su corazón, ni volvería a perderse en sus profundos ojos azules. Ella se había marchado y se había llevado todo el amor y la felicidad que ella le había echo conocer.

Y como Shine anuncio, él deseo morir. Deseo dejar de respirar para siempre, dejar de sentir aquel profundo dolor que le invadía. Ya no deseaba una vida sin ella, por el simple echo de que ella era su vida.

Entonces Vegeta miro sus manos. Aquellas manos, ahora temblorosas, habían asesinado a un incontable numero de victimas. Pero a ella jamás la olvidaría. Su muerte lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. Recordándole que una vez no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a la mujer que amaba. Recordándole, que ella, había pagado por sus asesinatos, habiendo sido presa de una venganza que ella jamás debió conocer.

Y es que jamás podría olvidar que él había sido el motivo de su dolor y su muerte.

Con aquel pensamiento nuevas lagrimas de Vegeta cayeron sobre el blanco suelo del santuario y empezó a sentir su ira recorrer su cuerpo cada vez con mayor agresividad.

Inconsciente del daño que aquello podía hacer, su ira fue concentrándose cada vez más poderosa en el interior de su alma y el suelo del santuario empezó a temblar bajo sus pies.

Su poder se dispar, descontrolándose completamente y con un grito que desgarro su garganta, sus cabellos se volvieron dorados y su energía de expandió con una gran honda expansiva, que al bloquearse con la luz del circulo salió disparada hacia el cielo.

Trunks estaba sentado en el suelo del santuario realmente preocupado cuando sintió que el suelo empezó a temblar. Como los otros, se puso de pie de un salto cuando el temblor empezó ha hacerse más fuerte y entonces sintió la fuerte energía de su padre.

- Destruirá el Santuario!- Grito Picolo.

- Padre detente!- Grito Trunks.

Pero justo dijo aquellas palabras una fuerte luz dorada salió por encima del circulo como un rayo que se alzo en el cielo. El temblor se hizo más fuerte, haciéndoles temer que todo el santuario explotara en mil pedazos, pero de repente la luz desapareció en el cuelo y todo se detuvo nuevamente.

Vegeta cayo al suelo ya completamente derrotado y su vista comenzó a nublarse, hasta que todo se quedo nuevamente oscuro.

_La risa Bulma resonó en sus oídos y ante el apareció el verde jardín del la Corporación Cápsula. Vio ante el al padre de Bulma con una divertida sonrisa en la cara._

_- Te gusta Bulma?_

_- Si padre.- Le contesto ella que sujetaba con fuerza una pelota azul en sus manos._

_Vegeta pudo sentirse emocionado ante el jugarte, como si pudiera sentir lo que la pequeña Bulma sentía con nuevo juguete en las manos._

* * *

_- Y que pasara con el instituto? - -Pregunto la madre de Bulma. _

_Bulma se llevo las manos a la cintura y miro a su madre con orgullo._

_- Ya acabe el curso, meses antes que el resto de mis compañeros. _

_- Y que dices que vas a buscar?_

_- Las bolas de Dragón! - Exclamo ella perdiendo un poco la paciencia. _

_- Y para que quieres eso? Acaso en una joya?_

_- Es que no me escuchas nunca? - Dijo ella perdiendo por completo la paciencia._

_- Lo siento querida, no quería que te enfadaras.- Le contesto su madre con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. _

_- Son siete bolas mágicas! Si las reúnes un enorme dragón aparece y te cumple el deseo que tu quieras. _

_- Y donde las encontraras?_

_- Ya tengo una y he fabricado un radar para en encontrar las otras seis! - Dijo ella victoriosa. _

* * *

_- Goku a muerto.- Dijo ella sintiendo que nuevamente las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos._

_Yamcha que estaba frente a ella cambio su rostro por completo._

_- Pero que dices? Eso es imposible, Bulma._

_- Murió para salvar la tierra. _

* * *

_- Los androides vendrán en tres años, necesito entrenarme.- Le dijo Yamcha._

_- Y no puedes entrenarte aquí?- Le pregunto Bulma molesta._

_- Aquí no puedo concentrarme. _

_- No puedo dejar a mis padres solos con Vegeta.- Se quejo ella._

_- Necesito que vengas conmigo, quiero que vengas conmigo, Bulma. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo separado de ti._

_Bulma sonrió ante aquellas ultimas palabras y se sintió emocionada de que él le pidiera aquello. _

_- Esta bien Yamcha, iré contigo. _

* * *

_- Necesito entrenarme seriamente Bulma. Los androides..._

_- Son dos años!- Le grito ella._

_- Iré a verte.._

_- No. Si te quedas aquí no hace falta que vuelvas a verme! Se acabo Yamcha! – Le dijo Bulma volviendo a la nave._

_Yamcha se alarmo ante aquello._

_- Espera Bulma!_

_Ella se giro para mirarle._

_- Y bien? Vendrás?_

_- No, pero quédate! No quiero que lo nuestro termine así!_

_Bulma la miro herida._

_- Me parece que lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo.- Le dijo aguantando las lagrimas.- Adiós Yamcha._

* * *

_- Eso imagine.- Dijo el medico con una radiante sonrisa.- Esta embarazada, aproximadamente de un mes, diría yo._

_Embarazada! Embarazada! Aquella palabra se repetía en su interior como un eco aturdidor. Iba a tener un hijo de Vegeta! Su corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente bajo el pecho._

_- Señorita Bulma, se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto el doctor al ver que ella no parecía reaccionar._

_- Si.- Contesto.- Creo que si._

_- Es una buena noticia.- Le dijo el doctor.- Permítame que la felicite._

* * *

_- Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi habitación?- Le pregunto él hoscamente._

_Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron impresionados ante aquellas palabras. Estaba embarazada! Era mucho más que obvio! Y él solo le preguntaba por aquella maldita habitación._

_- Es que solo vas a preguntarme eso? –Le pregunto ella dolida._

_- Y que quieres que te pregunte? Quiero dormir!_

_Bulma apretó los puños intentando contener su enfado._

_- Como te atreves Vegeta! – Le grito ella perdiendo la compostura. - Casi destruyes la casa! Te marchaste sin decir una palabra y ahora te presentas siete meses después, ves que estoy esperando un hijo y lo único que me preguntas es que he hecho con esta maldita habitación?_

* * *

_- No vas a decir nada?- Pregunto Bulma al fin reuniendo el valor para hablarle y enfrentar a su destino._

_- Nada tendrá que ser siempre suficiente. – Le contesto Vegeta._

_Bulma analizo su respuesta. "Nada tendrá que ser siempre suficiente". Sabía que era una condición, una condición para quedarse. Nada. Él no iba a darle nada y ella debía aceptar aquello. Vivir sin la esperanza de que él llegara amarla nunca, esa era la clara condición de Vegeta para quedarse. Pero se quedaría. Y eso ya era algo, no nada._

_- Nada lo será todo.- Acepto ella._

_Vegeta se sorprendió ante su respuesta. No la había esperado. Ella lo estaba aceptando. Había aceptado que se quedara a cambio de nada._

_- Siempre es mucho tiempo. Estas segura?_

_Bulma sonrió ante aquello y alzando una mano acaricio la mejilla de Vegeta._

_- Siempre es lo que yo quiero._

* * *

_- Trunks!- Exclamo feliz al verle y abrazándolo con fuerza.- No sabes la ilusión que me hacer verte. Estaba muy preocupada por ti._

_Trunks se sonrojo levemente ante el acto cariñoso de su madre._

_- Estoy bien, mama._

_- Pero mírate! Es posible que hayas crecido tanto en tan solo unos meses? Si aun estas más apuesto que cuando te marchaste.- Le dijo ella feliz._

* * *

_- No consigo descansar, ni siquiera cuando duermo._

_- Debes luchar contra esto, Bulma, no te puedes dejar vencer._

_Con un leve gemido Bulma se movió levemente en la cama, como si su cuerpo estuviera dolorido._

_- Hable con ella. Ella siempre nos escucha. Todo lo que decimos, ella lo sabe._

_- Lo se, vuestra unión se esta fortaleciendo._

_- Solo espero que también compartamos el dolor._

_Al escuchar aquello Vegeta fue más conciente que nunca de que Bulma era la más perjudicada en todo aquello. Y deseo con todo su corazón que ella tuviera razón y ambas mujeres compartieran el mismo dolor._

_Con una dulce caricia Vegeta paso la mano por los cabellos de Bulma._

_- Lo siento._

* * *

Una pequeña vibración del suelo hizo que Vegeta abriera nuevamente los ojos.

Vio que estaba tumbado sobre el suelo del santuario solo que este había dejado de ser blanco para convertirse del mismo color que la luz azul del circulo.

No sabía explicar que había pasado, pero durante unos segundos la vida entera de Bulma había pasado frente a sus ojos. Incluso cosas que él no había vivido. Y las había sentido tan reales como si el mismo las hubiese vivido.

Ahora se sentía extraño con todos aquellos nuevos recuerdos en sus memoria. Acaso esta le estaba jugando una mala pasada y le había echo imaginar todo aquello? No lo sabía. En realidad todo había dejado de tener sentido.

- Vegeta.

La débil voz de Bulma atravesó su alma como un rayo y casi sin poder creerlo Vegeta alzo la vista para mirara a Bulma.

Ella seguía tumbada sobre el suelo que ahora brillaba una radiante luz azul y estaba viva.

- Bulma.- Dijo él sin poder creerlo.

Sin duda debía estar soñando. Pero era el sueño más real que había tenido en toda su vida. Incluso podía sentir nuevamente la cálida energía de Bulma llenando su alma de nuevo.

- Puedo sentirte Vegeta.- Le dijo ella.- Dentro de mi alma.

Vegeta cerro los ojos y comprendió entonces que el hechizo había funcionado. Él también podía sentirla dentro de él. Viva y palpitante, cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento vivido. Todo.

Se levanto del suelo tan débil como estaba y se acerco a ella, mientras sentía su corazón latirle bajo el pecho con una fuerza inexplicable al tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

Su muerte había sido la ultima prueba. Y la había superado. Al concederle su muerte, pese al miedo que él tenía de vivir sin ella, le había concedido la victoria.

Ahora los dos estaba conectados, eran almas gemelas. Un alma dividida en dos. Por eso recordaba toda la vida de Bulma y ella recordaría toda la suya.

- Se ha terminado?- Le pregunto ella cuando llego a su lado.

- Aun no.

No, aun no. Shine aun estaba dentro de ella. Podía sentirla. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ahora ella tendría que enfrentarse a él y moriría.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta se inclino sobre ella y como si fuera a estrangularla, Vegeta aferró a Bulma del cuello, solo que como él imagino, sus dedos pasaron a atreves de ella como si fuera translucida y sintió como si aferrara un segundos cuello interno dentro de ella.

Con todas sus fuerzas Vegeta empezó a tirar de Shine que parecía aferrarse a Bulma con todas sus fuerzas. Negándose a darse por vencida. Pero ya nada podía cambiar el echo de que ella muriera, allí y ahora.

Entonces empezó separar a las dos mujeres y vio a la mujer de cabellos oscuros a la que aferraba del cuello con fuerza separase del cuerpo de Bulma, poco a poco.

- No, eso no.- Grito Shine.

- Te dije que morirías.- Le grito Vegeta furioso.

Con un ultimo esfuerzo Vegeta consiguió separar a las dos mujeres.

Entonces la luz que los envolvía empezó a temblar y con una fuerte explosión Shine y Vegeta fueron expulsados del circulo.

Casi en segundos Vegeta se puso en pie y aferrando el cuello de Shine con las dos manos lo rompió con un movimiento seco, para después dejar caer su cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo.

Cuando se giro nuevamente para mirar el circulo, este había vuelto a ser un simple dibujo en el suelo y Bulma se ponía en pie débilmente.

- Madre! – Trunks corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.- Estas bien?

Bulma afirmo con la cabeza y entonces miro a Vegeta que estaba mal herido.

Vegeta.- Dijo preocupado al verlo tan débil y herido.

Aquello fue lo ultimo que Vegeta pudo escuchar antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y la historia en si, pues me temo que estamos llegando a su final. En breve colgare el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Como siempre les agradezco mucho todos sus reviews y les invito a dejarme más con todos sus comentarios.

Besos;

JJ.Amy.


	15. Resoluciones

**Resoluciones**

Bulma estaba sentada en un una silla junto a la cama de su habitación en Corporación Cápsula. Su mirada se posaba sobre el herido y débil Vegeta que aun no había recuperado la conciencia desde que se cayo agotado en el templo sagrado, hacia ya un día.

Ahora, su mente era totalmente libre y eso era como un completo desahogo para ella que casi no podía explicar.

Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era la recuperación de Vegeta.

Sus recuerdos sobre lo sucedido dentro del circulo de la verdad eran realmente diferentes a los de Vegeta.

Cuando la depositaron en el centro del circulo, tal débil como lo estaba en aquellos momentos, pensó que no volvería a salir de él. Sobretodo porque nadie le había explicado lo que allí sucedería.

Pero entonces vio a Vegeta entrar en el y la luz del circulo pareció crear una fuerte barrera que lo encerró junto a ella.

Lo llamo e intento moverse, pero él le grito que no se moviera y sin más Vegeta desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Se quedo sola durante mucho tiempo en el que su conciencia fue yendo y viniendo. Siendo torturada psicológicamente por Shine en su ultimo intento de acabar con ella. Pero no se rindió. Por una extraña razón sabía que Vegeta se estaba arriesgando por ella y lucho hasta el final para no decepcionarle. Para demostrarle que ha pesar de ser "una débil humana" como él solía decirle, podía luchar hasta el final de sus fuerzas con la valentía de cualquier guerrero. Y eso había echo, luchar, aguantar durante largas horas en las que estuvo sola en aquel circulo.

Pero después algo ocurrió. El suelo del santuario empezó a temblar y una fuerte luz amarilla lo invadió todo. Durante unos segundos ella había pensado que todo estallaría por los aires, pero de repente todo se había detenido y Vegeta apareció nuevamente en el interior del circulo, aunque estaba inconsciente.

Fue entonces cuando el suelo en el que estaba tumbada se volvió del mismo color que las paredes de luz que les rodeaban. Una fuerte luz lo invadió todo entonces y por una extraña razón sintió como si esa luz penetrara por todo su cuerpo.

Miles de recuerdos agolparon entonces en su cabeza. Vio planetas desconocidos, guerreros, luchas, muerte... Y llego a la conclusión de que aquellos recuerdos que estaban invadiendo su mente no eran de ella, sino de Vegeta. Poco a poco vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos, sintió su dolor, su ira, todo lo que él había vivido a lo largo de su vida quedo grabado en su mente como si ella misma lo hubiese vivido.

Vegeta había sufrido a lo largo de su vida más de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado jamás. Pero también obtuvo otros recuerdos que la satisficieron. Su amor, su amor por ella y por su hijo. Pudo presenciar la primera vez que se acostaron juntos, la primera vez que Vegeta se transformo en súper guerrero y lo que sintió cuando vio a su hijo por primera vez. Todo lo que él le había ocultado y que ella tanto había necesitado saber se presento en su mente como la respuesta de todas sus plegarias. Y fue simplemente maravilloso y le aporto la fuerza que necesitaba para terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Después vivió todas las pruebas y comprendió lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo y sintiendo en aquellos momentos y el dolor y la debilidad de su cuerpo hasta llegar justo al instante en él que había aparecido frente a ella.

La fuerte luz desapareció entonces, aunque el suelo siguió de aquel color azulado y vio que Vegeta empezaba a moverse de nuevo.

- Vegeta.- Le llamo ella.

Él la había mirado con sorpresa, aunque conociendo las pruebas, en especial en la que ella moría, no le sorprendía.

La llamo por su nombre y simplemente aquello la hizo estremecer.

- Puedo sentirte.- Le dijo ella.- Dentro de mi alma.

Vio que el cerraba nuevamente los ojos, pero seguidamente hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse para acercarse a ella.

- Se ha terminado?- Le pregunto ella esperanzada.

- Aun no.- Le dijo él inclinándose sobre ella.

Vio que Vegeta hacia el gesto de aferrarla por el cuelo, pero sintió como si él se colara en su interior y de repente sintió un fuerte tirón que pareció dividirla en dos, como si le arrancaran algo que ya formaba parte de ella y entonces Shine empezó a separase de ella.

- No eso no.- La escucho decir con su verdadera voz la cual había retumbado en su cabeza todo aquel tiempo.

- Te dije que morirías.- Le dijo Vegeta entonces lleno de una ira entremezclada con victoria.

Y pese a que Vegeta estaba realmente débil consiguió al fin separarlas, provocando una liberación en ella que no podría explicar del todo. Entonces una fuerte luz volvió a invadirlo todo y sintió una extraña explosión que no la daño.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad. Aunque en lo más profundo de su alma sintió que Vegeta ya no podía más y eso la obligo a levantarse del suelo pese a que aun estaba muy débil.

Trunks la ayudo y cuando miro a Vegeta el cuerpo de Shine reposaba inerte a sus pies.

- Vegeta.- Le dijo ella.

Pero sin más Vegeta cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Picolo había corrido hasta él y se apresuro para examinarlo, aunque por una extraña razón ella sabía que él aun estaba con vida.

- Esta vivo, pero muy débil.

- Llevémoslo a casa.- Pidió ella.

- Es mejor que lo atendamos aquí madre.- Le dijo Trunks.

- No.- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.- Él quiere ir a casa.

No sabía como, pero sabía que él deseaba aquello. Volver a casa, a su vida y olvidar todo lo que los dos habían sufrido durante aquellos interminables días.

Trunks no pudo más que obedecer la petición de su madre y los tres regresaron a la Corporación Cápsula. Poco después Trunks había ido a buscar al pequeño Trunks y Bulma lo tubo entre sus brazos durante horas y horas.

Aun en aquellos momentos, el pequeño Trunks dormía en su cuna, la cual ella misma había trasladado a la habitación para no tener que abandonar a Vegeta.

Durante todo aquel tiempo Bulma había atendido cuidadosamente a Vegeta. Había curado sus heridas y no se había movido de su lado.

Y allí se encontraban.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron entonces cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta, por la que seguidamente Trunks entro tímidamente.

- Hola.- Le dijo.

Bulma obsequio a su hijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- Hola, cariño.

- Como estas?

- Me siento perfectamente bien. He ido recuperando las fuerzas poco a poco. – Le contesto ella feliz.

- Me alegro mucho. Realmente estuve muy preocupado por ti.

- Puedo imaginarlo, pero ahora no te preocupes por nada.- Bulma miro entonces a Vegeta.- Él también recupera las fuerzas con rapidez, aunque imagino que eso tu también puedes sentirlo.

- Si que lo siento.- Le dijo él sorprendido.- Pero como es posible que tu lo sientas?

- No lo se, pero lo hago.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Recuerda que el hechizo nos ha unido con una fuerte conexión. Imagino que es por eso.

Trunks se sorprendió ante aquello y se acerco un poco más a su madre.

- Que paso allí dentro?

Bulma sonrió ante la pregunta.

- Cuando tu padre cruzo el circulo viajo a una especia de mundo paralelo, tan real como puede ser este y paso tres pruebas en las que se enfrento a sus miedos demostrando así su valor. Después él volvió al interior del circulo y la unión se llevo a cabo. El resto es lo que viste.

- Que pruebas fueron?

Bulma desvió entonces la mirada.

- Se que necesitas saber muchas cosas, porque yo misma he necesitado saberlas. Pero no me corresponde a mi decirlas, Trunks. Lo siento.

Trunks comprendió las palabras de su madre y afirmo con la cabeza.

- Aunque creo...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Que nuestra victoria es sin duda la respuesta que buscas.

Trunks se sorprendió entonces ante aquello. Supo que era una de esas frases que decían más de lo que parecía. "Nuestra victoria es sin duda la respuesta que buscas". La única respuesta que él siempre había buscado era saber que era lo que su padre sentía hacia él y hacia su madre y si su victoria era la respuesta... eso quería decir que su padre no había encontrado una forma de engañar al circulo de la verdad en su primera prueba. Simplemente amaba a su madre, era su alma gemela y eso significaba que también lo quería a él. Así de sencillo.

Al entender aquello no pudo evitar que una radiante sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

- Gracias.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo.

- De nada. Ahora porque no te vas a la cama? Te ves muy cansado Trunks.

- Estarás bien?

- Estaré mejor que nunca.

- Bien, buenas noches, mama.

- Buenas noches.

Una vez Trunks se hubo marchado nuevamente de la habitación Bulma se levanto de la silla y acurruco al pequeño Trunks que dormía placidamente. Después, y con mucho cuidado, Bulma se tumbo en la cama junto a Vegeta y se acurruco a su lado. Para ella misma dejarse vencer por el sueño.

- Pa pa pa pa pa.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron cuando aquel familiar sonido irrumpió en sus sueños. Al abrir los ojos sintió junto a él el cálido cuerpo de Bulma, el cual le rodeaba con un brazos y una pierna. Aquello simplemente le hizo sonreír.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber acabado con Shine y haber visto a Bulma junto a Trunks, para ahora despertar en un maravilloso sueño.

- Pa pa pa pa.

Vegeta miro entonces la cuna de la que procedía la voz de su hijo pequeño y sonrió al verlo de pie aferrado a los barrotes. Habían vuelto a la normalidad. De nuevo estaba en casa.

- Que te pasa mocoso?- Le pregunto él.

- Pa pa pa.

- Ya se, ya se.

Vegeta se levanto de la cama, apartando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Bulma, y por primera vez en su vida cogió al pequeño en brazos con sumo cuidado, como si temiera dañarlo. Aunque el pequeño le respondió con una gran carcajada.

Y como siempre hacía Bulma cada mañana, lo llevo a la cama para tumbarlo entre ambos.

Durante unos segundos Vegeta aprovecho que Bulma dormía para observar con detenimiento a su hijo pequeño. Casi parecía mentira que aquel pequeño niño fuera a convertirse en el fuerte guerrero que Trunks era.

Acaricio sus manitas y examino cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero entonces el pequeño empezó a golpear con sus manos y a gritar más alto.

- Pa pa pa pa.

Así que al fin el pequeño acabo despertando a su madre.

La visión que quedo frente a Bulma fue simplemente maravillosa. No solo vio que Vegeta estaba despierto, sino que su hijo pequeño estaba en la cama gritando papa. Eso solo podía significar que Vegeta había cogido a su hijo por primera vez en su vida y lo había llevado a la cama junto a ella.

Se movió perezosa y beso cariñosamente a su hijo por toda la cara. Después miro a Vegeta.

- Hola.- Le dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Hola.

- Como te encuentras?

- Bien, y tu?

- Ahora, maravillosamente bien.

Vegeta sonrió ante su respuesta y sin esperarlo Bulma se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo.

Los dos saborearon aquel beso con deleite, mientras el pequeño se agitaba nervioso entre ellos dos, como si le molestara la desatención de ambos.

- Esta bien, esta bien.- Dijo Bulma que abandonando la cama cogió a su hijo en brazos.

Vegeta supo entonces que había llegado la hora de desayunar y se levanto de la cama, pese a que aun se sentía algo débil.

- Si quieres puedo subirte el desayuno a la cama, aun estas muy débil.- Le dijo Bulma preocupada.

- No digas tonterías, mujer.- Le contesto volviendo a su tono hosco tan familiar.- Estoy perfectamente bien...

- Acaso olvidas que soy el Príncipe de los guerreros?- Pronunciaron los dos al unísono, adivinando Bulma lo que él iba a decirle.

Vegeta la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Bulma no pudo contener la risa.

- Lo siento, casi no he podido evitarlo.

- No te creas que ahora me conoces mejor.- Le dijo él molesto aunque en un tono gracioso.

- Vegeta, ahora simplemente lo se todo sobre ti. – Le dijo ella victoriosa.

Vegeta maldijo al entender que al igual que él tenia todos sus recuerdos, ella tenía todos los suyos.

- No te enfades.- Le dijo ella que se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios dulcemente.- Juro que guardare todos tus secretos en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

- Más te vale, no me gustaría tener que matarte después de todo lo que me costo salvarte.- Le amenazo él.

Pero Bulma no pudo más que echarse a reír y es que simplemente estaba feliz y no de saber todo los secretos de Vegeta, sino simplemente de saber que él los quería.

- Vamos, seguro que estas hambriento.

Vegeta no pudo más que seguirla.

- Porque no me explicas mejor porque te dejaste besar por primera vez por un bicho raro de gafas.- Le dijo él entonces para molestarla mientras caminaban por el pasillo sabiendo que ella se avergonzaba de aquel echo.

Y provoco lo que quería, puesto que Bulma se detuvo en seco y se giro para mirarle.

- No te atrevas a mencionar eso!

Vegeta sonrío entonces divertido.

- Estamos en paz. – Le dijo él.

- Esta bien. Estamos en paz. – Le dijo ella que empezó a caminar mientras una sonrisa divertida y victoriosa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Pero creo que se te olvido explicarme que nada lo sería en realidad todo.

Vegeta volvió a detener el paso y volvió a maldecir por su comentario. Se le hacia extraño que ella supiera todos sus más profundos secretos. Pero desde luego ella mejor que cualquier otro. Al fin y la cabo él también sabía todos los de ella.

Así que intentando no darle mayor importancia y siguió el camino hacia la cocina.

Bulma estaba de pie en el jardín con el pequeño Trunks en brazos, Vegeta estaba a su lado y Trunks abría en aquellos momentos la maquina del tiempo.

- Cuídate mucho Trunks y ven a vernos pronto.- Le dijo Bulma melancólica.

- No te preocupes, madre.

Bulma se acerco a él y abrazándolo con un brazo lo beso fuertemente en la mejilla.

- Siento que hayas pasado tan malas vacaciones.- Se disculpo ella.

- Fuero mejor de lo que pensé.- Le contesto él para luego mirar a su padre.

- Espero que ahora retomes tus entrenamientos.- Le dijo Vegeta en tono hosco.

- Lo prometo.

Con aquellas palabras Trunks se subió a la maquina del tiempo de un salto.

- Cuídense mucho.

Bulma y Vegeta se apartaron de la maquina que en segundos se alzo en el aire, desde allí Trunks volvió a despedirse con la mano y sin más desapareció.

Bulma dio entonces un largo suspiro.

- Voy a echarle mucho de menos.

- Estará bien. – Le contesto Vegeta.

- Sabes lo que he pensado?- Le dijo Bulma mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa.

- No.- Le respondió él leyendo su pensamiento mientras la seguía.

- Y porque no?- Le contesto ella.- Estaría bien viajar al futuro y ver donde vive nuestro hijo.

- Ni hablar mujer. Bastante tengo con vivir contigo y con el mocoso para vivir con dos mujeres y dos hijos.- Se quejo él.

- Muy bien, entonces puedes quedarte aquí solo.

Vegeta maldijo en sus adentros, ya que Bulma sabía perfectamente que él no la dejaría hacer ese viaje sola.

- Debí haberte dejado morir.- Se quejo él malhumorado.

Tras escuchar eso Bulma se giro para mirarle.

- Es una lastima que me quieras tanto que te resultara imposible hacerlo.

Y con aquellas palabras Bulma le guiño un ojo divertida.

FIN

Despues de tanto drama me parecio bueno darle un poco de gracia a la historia con este final. Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado de el tanto como yo.

Por ultimo agradezco todos sus reviews, Sois todos maravillosos y me habeis animado a seguir escribiendo cada día.

Os dire que tengo otra historia en mente, aunque tardare en empezar. Voy a tomarme unas vacaciones y a retomar todo lo que he avandonado para hacer estos dos fics. Pero no más de una semana! Lo prometo!!!!!! (Os invito a darme ideas para nuevos fics!!!)

Muchos besos a todos por seguirme tan de cerca, os lo agradezco de corazon.

Saludos;

JJ.Amy


End file.
